Alone
by The Potato Unicorn88
Summary: All of their family is gone, Mabel and Dipper Pines are living in an orphanage. When a man they have never met adopts the twins, life is different for them. Mabel discovers why he adopted them, and Dipper learns to bake pie (way to much pie). And after a horrible tragedy, Mabel makes a choice she promised she would never do. Will Mabel be able to undo what she did?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The clouds tumbled over the tiny town of Gravity Falls. Fog rolled in on the misty forests and rain cleansed the roadways. It was fall again and Mabel missed the Mystery Shack. She read in a newspaper that the Mystery Shack was now owned by some business guy. Each word of the article tore her up bit by bit and she threw the paper in the fireplace. Mabel stared out of the dirty little window in her room and sighed. She wanted to open the window but all of the windows couldn't open ever since her and a few other kids tried to escape the orphanage. The two girls got away but Mabel was caught in the window and ever since, the Headmistress changed all the windows.

She watched people on the streets rush away with soaked clothes and deep frowns. She watched children play in the puddles and wished she could join them. She stared at the tiny drops flowing down the window and disappear. A tiny black bird flew to her windowsill cleaning its tiny soaked feathers.

"Well hello there, my little feathery friend." She said while smiling brightly. "What are you doing out here in the rain? Go on, go, fly to your little nest, get dry." She watched the bird fly off into the rain. Oh, how much Mabel wished she could fly away, take Dipper with her and fly away. Be free in the sky, make her own home and start a new life. Every night she wished on a shooting star that something would change.

Something shined in the corner of her eye outside the window. She looked over to see a man drenched from the rain. He looked a couple years older than her. He wore a dark trench coat with a top hat and he held an odd cane with a triangle on it. The cane gave Mabel a weird feeling but she continued to stare at him. Mabel couldn't see his full face because his blond wet hair was covering the side of his face. The man still wasn't looking at Mabel but his mouth slowly turned into a smile that almost resembled a Cheshire cat. Mabel saw how the man didn't notice her at all. She began getting nervous when he started grinning at nothing. The man's body didn't move but he slowly turned his head to look up at Mabel in the window, still smiling creepily as if he knew all along she was staring. His eye that was showing was glowing yellow and he slowly started walking closer and closer to her window.

Mabel gasped as fierce shivers went down her spine. The man was still walking slowly to her, staring into her soul while grinning. Mabel immediately backed away from the window and sat on her bed.

 _"Who was that guy? Why was he so creepy and staring at me like he was planning something? Oh, and more importantly, why the hell were his eyes shining yellow?! Last time I checked that is not a natural eye color. I really wish it was, because I would look totally awesome with yellow eyes. What am I talking about? Mabel focus, let's just see if he is still there._ " Mabel argued with herself in her head as she crouched down on the floor. She slowly lifted her head and looked down on the street.

" _Oh thank goodness he's_ gone." She thought to herself. Mabel sighed of relief when suddenly her door opened. She yelped as she turned around swiftly, still on the floor, only to see that it was Dipper.

"Dipper, you scared the crap out of me! Don't just enter a lady's room without knocking! I could have been…I-I-I could have been plucking my armpit hair for all you know!" Mabel yelled at him, but Dipper just laughed.

"I seriously doubt you pluck your armpit hair, sis, and if you do, well then, I really didn't need and want to know that. Also, are you ok? You looked like you were going to have a heart attack when I walked in." Dipper asked as he helped Mabel on her feet.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I thought I saw a spider and I was slowly seeing if it was still there." Mabel lied, sheepishly while looking at the ground. Dipper squinted in suspicion but shrugged it off and smile.

"Well I came in here because the Headmistress told me to tell you that dinner is done and to head downstairs"

"Oh, ok well tell her I'll be down in a few minutes" Mabel told him, he nodded and walked out of the room. Mabel got off the bed and looked out the window again. The man was still gone.

" _Still gone, good. Weirdo._ " And with that Mabel put on her shoes and headed out of her room for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Just like every day, all the children sat quietly and ate their dinner. Not one person spoke one word. In the middle of dinner, the doorbell chimed loudly. The Headmistress looked up slowly from her plate and sat up.

"I will be right back children. Finish up your food and get ready for bed." She spoke softly as she left the room.

The Headmistress never returned to the dining room, so all the children did as they were told and went to bed, except for Mabel. She silently tip-toed down the stairs and into the front room where she heard the Headmistress's voice and unfamiliar man. Mabel carefully peaked her head around the corner to see her speaking quietly to an older man. The man had dark grey hair and had a long curly mustache that seemed to cover his mouth and wore a small hat. What was really odd about him was that he held the same cane that the man outside had. Maybe it was popular cane for men. Her thoughts were interrupted when her long brown hair fell to her side and it caught the man's attention.

"And who is this lovely little lady?" The man asked the Headmistress. His eyes for a second shimmered yellow at his question.

"Busted…just great" She thought to herself.

"Hmm? Oh, dear, what are you doing out of your room this late? I thought I told everyone it was time for bed?" The Headmistress spoke softly but firmly. Mabel crept out of her hiding place and looked at the lady innocently.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I came down here to get some water. And, um, and I…." Mabel trailed off not knowing what else to say, she was never a very good liar. Panicking, she held out a hand to the older man.

"Hello, I'm Mabel Pines, it's nice to meet you." Mabel spoke smiling awkwardly at the man. He smiled genuinely at her and shook her hand.

"Well, hello Mabel. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Will Degraze. You can call me Will."

"Ok well, hi Will, I should go off to bed. It was great meeting you, sir. Have a good night." Mabel spoke quickly before the Headmistress scolded her. She ran into her room and plopped right on her bed. She immediately fell into sleep.

Several months has passed and Mabel woke up suddenly to hear someone banging on her door and someone yelling her name over and over. She shuffled out of bed and yanked open her door. Dipper was on the other side smiling like a maniac.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is everything alright? It isn't the gnomes trying to make me their Queen again, right?" Mabel asked in hysteria.

"Mabel, didn't you hear? We are both getting adopted!" Dipper exclaimed hugging Mabel and spinning her around. "Some guy with a mustache bigger than his face said he wanted to adopt the both of us! Isn't this awesome!?" Mabel didn't know what to say, she was so excited to finally be adopted.

"We are being adopted…together? Dipper, do you know how rare that is?! That almost never happens to orphans." Mabel said with a smile on her face. They heard the Headmistress call them down to meet the man. The children ran down the stairs and stood tall and proud. It was the man Mabel had talked to several months ago. The only thing different was that he shaved his curly mustache so now you could actually see his mouth. What was his name again? Oh, right, Will Degraze. Dipper held out a hand to him and smiled proudly.

"Good morning, sir. I am Dipper Pines, and this is my twin sister Mabel Pines"

"It's nice to meet you Dipper, and I have already met Mabel. It's good to see you again." Mr. Degraze gleamed as he signed a dozen papers for the Headmistress. Mabel was relieved to finally get out of the orphanage and be free.

After a few hours of driving the kids were out of Gravity Falls. No more forests, strange creatures, eating Stan-cakes at the Mystery Shack (if the shack is even still there), talking to all the people of the town. No more adventures. As they left Gravity Falls and entered wide opened land, Mabel's heart broke a little. During the drive, Dipper fell asleep. He dreamed about Grunkle Stan and Ford's funeral. Mabel looked out the window and thought of her memories with Grunkle Stan.

Xxx Flashback xxX

 _Mabel woke up to the smell of burning food._

 _'Mmm…yummy…burnt stan-cakes.' Mabel said to herself. She looked around to the other bed to see Dipper passed out with one of the journals in his hand._

 _'He must have fallen asleep while reading the journals again. Hopefully he wakes up and eats breakfast first before diving into the journals again.' Mabel thought to herself. She got off the bed and put on a rainbow sweater and left the room._

 _Walking into the kitchen she saw Stan trying his best to stop the pancake from burning even more. He accidently burned his hand in the process._

 _"Son of a -" Stan began._

 _"That was almost a dollar for the swear jar!" Mabel interrupted while walking into the kitchen and sitting down. Stan just grumbled staring hard at the burnt on one side pancake._

 _"Grunkle Stan, why don't you make something else that you can't burn?" Mabel asked. "Cause you know you always burn food."_

 _"Kid, let me ask you something." Stan paused. "Do you wake up every single morning and head down to the kitchen to eat what I'm making?" Stan asked turning his head around to look at Mabel._

 _"Yeah…"_

 _"Then that means that I'm not making these pancakes wrong." He said smiling while flipping a pancake. He burned himself again in the process._

 _"Ouch! Dammit!" Stan yelled._

 _"Now that's a dollar for the swear jar!" Mabel smiled while pointing at Grunkle Stan._

XxxxxX

Mabel smiled thinking at the memory. On that day she made him a burnt stan-cake sweater. She missed Grunkle Stan so much. She missed her sweaters and wanted to make more.

"Maybe once we get settled into the new place, I'll ask for some yarn." Mabel thought to herself. Dipper woke up and looked out the window. After what felt like days the twins finally arrived to their now new home.

Both of the twins mouths dropped just at one look of the house


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hey everyone, sorry for the extremely late update. I kinda got sidetracked and forgot to continue this story. And I'm also extremely new at this, I have never posted stories that I have written before so I'm still getting the hang of everything. Anyway, a bit of background knowledge that I forgot to give the readers.**

 **Mabel and Dipper are orphans (obviously). Their parents died in a car accident when they were 14. Their parents had it so that if they died, the kids would go to Gravity Falls to live with Grunkle Stan, their parents also had no idea about Grunkle Ford. A year after living with Grunkle Stan at Gravity Falls, Stan and Ford both died in an adventure that was overseas. So nowhere else to go, the kids were sent to live in Gravity Falls orphanage where they will be for the next 2 years. Then when they are 17 they will be adopted by the guy, Mr. Degraze.**

 **Woo, that's all. Now, let's continue reading the story!**

Chapter 3:

Mr. Degraze laughed as he looked at the twins face. "I know it is a little big, but you will get used to it." He chuckled.

"Are you like a billionaire or something like that?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"What!? No, believe me I wish. To be honest children, I'm just a man who worked hard for his money and in the end it payed off." Mr. Degraze smile slightly with a yellow gleam in his eye again. After the long drive was over and the kids entered the house, Mr. Degraze gave them a tour of basically the whole house…which literally took all day.

"Mr. Degraze, this house is amazing but is the tour over? I don't think I can feel my legs from walking." Mabel whined as she tried rubbing feeling back into her legs. He just laughed and showed them to the dining room. Everyone sat and ate the meal that was already place on the table. "I wonder if Mr. Degraze made this food. I don't see any other people in this whole house. Why would someone buy a huge house and only have one person living in it. Hmm, he must be extremely antisocial" Mabel thought to herself as she ate her food.

"Um, soooooo do you like live alone in this huge house?" Mabel questioned with food shoved in her mouth.

"Yes and you kids can call me Will." He answered smiling strangely to himself.

"Oh, do you ever get…lonely?" Dipper asked.

"Well, that's why I adopted you kids." Will answered again simply.

After a while, Mabel began to get bored so she went to bed early.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling so well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Thank you for the meal and everything else."

Will nodded and told her where her room was located. "Have a good night Mabel. See you in the morning."

And with that Mabel went off to bed. The twins had been living at their new home with Will for about 5 months. The twins had their 18th birthday there and it wasn't as bad as Mabel thought it was going to be. She was really starting to like Mr. Degraze and after a while she finally started calling him Will. And he didn't mind it at all. His face slightly lit up every time she called him by his name.

Mabel started back up again with knitting her sweaters. No matter what age she was, even at 18, she was always wearing and knitting sweaters. And soon after, Dipper started baking. Will taught Dipper how to make a basic apple pie and then suddenly Dipper wanted to make more. He started making his own recipes and Mabel was the test taster for every single pie.

The twins had been living with Will for almost a whole year and were finally fully comfortable with life. All was finally well. Except the only thing Mabel could never understand is her dreams. Every now and then she kept getting dreams about the mysterious man that she saw at the orphanage. She didn't understand it; it's not like she was interested in him. She doesn't even think about him until he visits her dreams. She tried talking to him but he never speaks.

It was early in the morning when Mabel felt someone slightly shaking her and whispering in her ear. It was just Dipper.

"Hey, Mabel. Mabel, I found this huge river outside. I was going to go exploring like we used to when we were little kids. Do you want to join?" Dipper asked cheerfully and excited. He always loved adventures. But the only answer he got from Mabel was groaning and pulling her blankets over her face. He just laughed and left the room without her.

After a few hours of Dipper leaving, Mabel finally decided to fully wake up. She got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to see Will but not Dipper. Confused, Mabel asked if Will where Dipper was and he just shrugged and smiled strangely. It had been hours and Dipper still wasn't home. Mabel was started to get really worried but Will assured that he was fine. Finally, Mabel had enough and went looking for him. She searched for two hours and never found him. She tried calling his phone over and over but got no answer. The sun was going to go down in an hour or two so she ran back home as fast as she could and told Will that she didn't find him and to call the police.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The police arrived and searched for Dipper. An hour later the police said they found Dipper's phone but not him. When the police were about to give up they finally found a body. And sadly, it was Dipper's.

From what Dipper's body looks like and the evidence they found near the river, it looked like Dipper had lost his footing, hit his head on a rock which knocked him out and he fell in the river and drowned. They pulled his body up from the river to the ground. Once Mabel saw him in the distance, everything was a blur. It felt as if time had stopped but everything was still moving. Will tried his best to keep up as Mabel went from walking quickly to running and screaming for her brother. She quickly fell to her knees at his side and hugged his cold body. Since he drowned the only thing she could think to do was give him CPR. As she was doing it she heard people saying how CPR is not going to work or how they already tried that or how he has been dead for hours, he is not coming back. None of that mattered to Mabel. Tear filled in her eyes as she gave up CPR and clung to her twin brother with all her might. She tried shaking him violently telling him to wake up but nothing worked. She cried saying how sorry she was that she didn't go with him.

It took 4 men to rip Mabel off of her brother and she kicked and screamed at them all. She gave one of the men a broken nose from kicking him in the face. As the men were dragging her away, she saw them but Dipper in a body bag. Hearing the zipper close the bag made her see all of her memories with Dipper. She saw how they grew up. She saw Dipper holding her hand as they entered middle school. She saw all of the awkward sibling hugs they shared and all the stickers she would stick on his face when he was sleeping. Memories began to play in front of her as if it was a right in front of her. Mabel saw her and Dipper at the orphanage playing hide and seek. She could see Dipper holding her as she cried after she had a terrible nightmare about their parents, he cried with her too. She kept hearing Dipper asking her if she wanted to join him in exploring the river. Time froze for Mabel as the man finished zippering up Dipper's body.

'It's over. Dipper's gone...I'm alone. He's gone. No…no, no, no! He's gone' Mabel spoke in her head.

Not realizing that she was doing it, Mabel was running. She felt so numb that even when she fell and scraped her knee she didn't feel anything. She just simply jumped back up and ran, not knowing where her destination was. She thought of how everything could have been different as she was running.

"Run…run…run, Mabel don't look back. RUN…DON'T LOOK BACK" Mabel screamed out loud to herself as she ran through someone's yard.

Did Dipper and her deserve this life? She blamed herself for Dipper's death. Everything was her fault. Her legs started getting cold and she couldn't see clearly from all her tears. Several times she ran out into the streets not looking where she was going. She didn't care where she was going. As long as she kept running.

It wasn't until midnight that Mabel snapped out of running and became tired. She didn't exactly know where she was but she figured it couldn't have been far from home. She turned around and her eyes widened and tears began to flow as she realized she was standing in Gravity Falls at the Mystery Shack. In front of the shack was a sign. The sign had a man in a suit smiling brightly. It said that they Mystery Shack was going to be teared down in 8 months and turned into some mall. Mable was too heartbroken and numb to react to the sign.

She walked on the porch and tried opening the door. It was locked. She silently screamed in frustration and started kicking the wall. She walked off the porch and into the driveway. She turned around and ran as fast as she could onto the porch and kicked the door. With all her strength and anger she was able to kick the door open. "Sorry Grunkle Stan, I know that this is a new door." She thought to herself and smiled. As she entered the Shack her eyes widened. Everything was just the way it was when she lived there. Nothing had changed. Even the lights still worked.

She went into the living room and sat on one of the arm chairs. It still smelled like sweat stains, corn chips and cinnamon rolls. Don't ask. She got off the chair and walked up to the attic. Her and Dipper's bed were still there. She still had random posters of her favorite bands and celebrities that she adored. And Dipper still had his neat and ordinary side of the room. She giggled slightly and plopped on Dipper's bed. She lied down on his pillow…it smelled like his weird shampoo that he always used, but it still smelled nice in a way. Tears started to develop in her eyes and she tried blinking them away. No matter how much she blinked she couldn't stop herself.

"It hasn't even been one day and…I already…miss you so much…" She paused between sobs. "I miss you…so much. Dipper…please come back…please…don't leave me alone. I-I-I can't do this without you…you are all the family…I have left." She cried softly as she lied on his bed. She began whispering apologies to Dipper who was not there. After what felt like forever of crying she finally got out of Dipper's bed and walked around. She looked underneath Dipper's bed and found his pine tree hat and his knife.

XxX Flashback XxX

 _"Dipper why do you have a knife?! Are you planning on…killing someone?" 15 year-old Mabel asked with her eyes wide. She found an odd knife that was hidden in Dipper's bed. She had never seen Dipper with a weapon. The only weapon she came in contact with was her grappling hook. Was that considered a weapon?_

 _Dipper sighed deeply. "Mabel…I know we defeated Bill and all but what if he came back? I keep getting nightmares about him hurting you. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. I told Grunkle Stan about the nightmares and he gave me this knife. I haven't used it, and I don't plan on using it. And this knife would probably have no use against Bill but at least it's something. So, it's ok…maybe you should get something to defend yourself too."_

 _Mabel was shocked but she understood his words. She nodded in agreement and hugged her brother._

XxX XxX

She looked around their room and found one of her beach bags that she always brought to Gravity Falls. She put Dipper's hat and knife in it and continued her search. She walked out of their old room and walked through the shack. Mabel collected random item that gave her good memories. She grabbed some of her old knitting tools and yarn that she kept here. She took Grunkle Stan's hat and cane and Grunkle Ford's glasses and one of his odd machines with her. It was gold and it had a clock on it but random symbols. She shrugged and put it in her bag. If the mystery shack was no longer going to be there, she wanted to get as many things as she could to take with her. As she was about to leave, something told her to go down to the basement.

She dialed the code for the vending machine and entered the basement. It was even more creepier when she was alone and the house was abandoned. But everything looked normal, even though she doesn't know what normal looks like down here because she never came down here a lot. She entered an elevator and pressed a button to the 3rd floor.

"There were three floors? Hmm, I don't feel like checking all three. I have to get home soon or else Will is going to start worrying." Mabel thought to herself.

Something hurt Mabel's heart. The shack was her home…not Will's fancy huge house. She blinked back the tears and exited the elevator. There was a small desk with many buttons on it. She found a picture of her and Dipper when they were 12. On the picture it said "We Love You Grunkle Stan". Mabel grabbed the picture and a marker that was on the desk and wrote "and Grunkle Ford!" and smiled proudly at the picture. She missed her family so much.

Trying to distract herself from sadness, Mabel sat on the chair in front of the desk and spun around. Giggling to herself she spun faster and let her arms out freely. She suddenly stopped spinning when she whacked her elbow on a little drawer that was on top of the desk.

"Ouch!" She jumped as she rubbed her elbow. The little draw opened up and revealed what was inside. Mabel's eyes widened and backed away slowly. Inside the little drawer was all three of the journals neatly stacked on top of one another.

 **A.N.- AWWWW SNAP! Will Mabel take the journals? And if she does, will she use them? Why did Dipper have to die? (sorry about that to all the Dipper fans). Anyway, enough about that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to write more! See ya, and have a great day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The journals…

Those journals are the reason why chaos entered Mabel's life. The journals are the reason why Dipper never slept at night. After they defeated Bill and went back home, Dipper brought the books with him. He was so controlled by the books he began losing sleep. He would drag Mabel on adventures. It was fun for Mabel in the beginning, to be out of Gravity Falls and still going on adventures. But after a while, the adventures became more and more dangerous. It wasn't healthy for Dipper to go on insane adventures, secretly from their parent, while running on an hour of sleep. Dipper also became a bit aggressive when people tried getting his head out of the books. It wasn't until their parents died in the car accident that made him wake up.

Once they got back to Gravity Falls Dipper threw the books at Grunkle Ford and told him to never let him have the books. She had never seen them after that. Mabel slammed the drawer shut and walked away. Something passed her mind. If the shack is going to be taken down, then people are going to find the journals. What if they land in the wrong hands? If she takes them, and never uses them, then…maybe…others will be safe.

With a great sigh, Mabel turns around and grabs the journals and shoved them in her bag. She quickly leaves the basement and runs out the house. Since she grabbed the books, a wave of anxiety rushed over her. She felt as if she was being watched. Forgetting where Will's house was, Mabel started running the opposite direction of the house.

It was a starry night and the tress shook back and forth from the wind. Feeling the anxiety wear away she stopped to breath and looked at her scenery. It was actually quite nice outside. Mabel continued walking while looking around. Even though, in a way she was completely lost, she trusted herself. There was a tiny golden glow in the corner of her eye. She turned to see the glow within the forest. She looked at the glow and realized it was a person. Beginning to have anxiety again, Mabel continued to run. After running mindlessly for a few hours she finally noticed the familiar area and began walking to Will's home.

Slowly entering the home, she realized Will was not there, waiting, worrying for her to come back. Strange. She crept up the stairs, nervous something was going to happen. She stopped in front of Will's bedroom door wanting to open it and tell him she was ok. Upon staring at the door trying to build up courage to open the door; she noticed how detailed Will's bedroom door was. It had beautiful flowers near the edges and in the middle was some sort of strange looking eye. Instead of a pupil it had an odd symbol that Mabel didn't recognize. Why do all the doors look plain except this one? Finally feeling urged to open the door, Mabel put her hand on the door knob and twisted her hand. The door knob didn't budge. It must have been locked. Weird, who locks their door when it's the middle of the night.

Mabel just shrugged it off and went into her room. She put her bag behind her bed so no one would see it. Not that there is anyone who would care to see it. It is just Mabel and Will in one huge house. Mabel kicked off her shoes, not even having the energy to take a shower and plopped on her bed. She thought about what was going to happen to Dipper.

" _His body is at the police stations right now. But are we going to have a funeral? Well…of course we are, but where is he going to be buried? Probably with mom and dad. Hmm…I miss everyone so much. I just wish I could see them again._ " Mabel thought to herself as she slowly drifted away into sleep. She had dreams about memories of her and Dipper as children.

 **A.N.- Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be plenty more to come! See ya! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Mabel's dreams turned darker within minutes of sleep. It was just memories of her and Dipper, then it turned to her secret fear of a certain triangle. She never let anyone know after they defeated Bill that she was still scared of him. The dream showed Bill laughing above her as she was tied to a chair, trying to break free. The dream then turned to Dipper's cold dead body. She slowly walked over to him, whimpering his name, and his eyes suddenly opened wide and he stared at Mabel. She yelped from his eyes looking at her. He kept screaming her name and telling her to help him.

"I don't know how! How can I help you?" Mabel screamed at dream Dipper.

Dipper repeated his pleas to her and his flesh began to slowly melt away to nothing but bones. Mabel screamed and began running away, covering her ears from Dipper's voice and screams. She fell on the ground and looked up from the floor to see glowing eyes staring at her in the distance. Even though it was far away, she could distinctly make out teeth in a cheshire smile. The smile looked oddly familiar, then suddenly…she woke up.

Sweat soaked her bed and she began to slightly shake. These were the days she really needed Dipper the most. Once her breathing went to normal she stood up, not wanting to go back to sleep. She grabbed her scrapbook that she found at the shack and began looking at the pictures. One of the pictures was of Dipper sleeping in the living room. She missed him so bad. It was one of the days that he actually slept and Mabel wanted to cherish the moment. He was slouched on the couch with one of the journals in his hand.

Wait…the journals…

 **A.N.- Hey everyone, sorry this was a short chapter. I kinda wanted this to be short and as I was writing I felt this was a good place to stop. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Mabel jumped off the floor and looked through her bag. She found all three journals and lied them down on the floor. Maybe there is something in the journals that could at least let her talk to Dipper. She spent the rest of the night looking for something that could bring Dipper back. Even if it was just for 10 minutes she wanted to say a final goodbye. She wanted to make sure he was ok in the afterlife.

The only things that could work is a resurrection spell, which would turn Dipper into a zombie. She would rather have the real Dipper. As she flipped through the pages she landed on Bill Cipher's page. Her body froze and a chill went down her spine. She remembered all that he did. He tried killing them and destroying the town.

As much as she hated admitting it, she thought about summoning him to see Dipper. She shook that thought away and slammed the book shut. Bill always wanted something in return and he was going to cause chaos while he is here. And it wouldn't matter anyway, they destroyed Bill. There was no way he could come back. She began walking away from the journal. It's like the journal corrupts your mind and takes control of you.

Mabel turned around and stared at the book. She huffed and stomped toward the journal and opened it up to Bill's page. She needed to see Dipper. In the middle of saying the summoning spell, Mabel's bedroom door flung opened. She looked at the clock, it was 3:34. Who is awake at 3 in the morning!? Looking back at the door, a figure slowly walked in the doorway to reveal it was Mr. Degraze. He had a big smile on his face and he slowly walked into the room.

"What exactly are you doing at 3 in the morning?" Will gleamed.

"I…uh, I-I-I…nothing, I wasn't doing anything. I was just…" Mabel stuttered as she looked down. Will looked down at the floor to see the journals, all of them open.

"Strange books you got there. Where did you get these?" Will said, his smiling started seeming more fake.

"Um I got these from…uh-"

"You aren't doing anything dangerous are you? Like going on crazy adventures…summoning demons…" Will interrupted while slowly looking back at Mabel. Mabel opened her mouth to protest but Will continued.

"Because you know there is no need to summon up a demon when the demon is already here." Will's smiled was plastered on his face and he slowly began walking closer to Mabel.

Mabel gulped. "Will, what do you mean, already here?" Will put his hand on Mabel's cheek and smiled leaning into her ear slightly. Mabel to terrified to move, she shivered slightly feeling his breath.

"It's nice to see you again, Shooting Star. It's been a while." Will whispered in her ear and his eyes began to glow. Mabel backed away from him and stared at him in horror.

"You are not real! You can't be back!" Mabel yelled at him. Will just laughed and his body slowly began melting away. Bill Cipher came out of the melting body and he smiled at Mabel. He wasn't a triangle, he had the body of a human. Wait…he was the guy she saw at the orphanage!

"You! I saw you outside my window!" Mabel yelled pointing at him.

"What can I say? I just wanted to say hello." Bill shrugged. Mabel shook her head.

"Why aren't you a triangle? Are you still a demon?"

"Oh, I'm still a demon, toots. I just wanted to change form. So I killed some guy and took over his body. Then I killed an older guy, and took over his body to. It's kinda like I get to have new clothes, except they are people. I can change out of one body and into another." Bill said walking closer to Mabel. Mabel moved out of his way and continued to glare at him.

"Why did you do all of this…pretending to be someone else?" Mabel asked, tying to be as far away from him as possible. Bill face changed and he charged at Mabel and slammed her body in the wall behind her. She cried out in pain.

"Darling, I'm here for revenge. You and your idiotic brother and your family ruined my entire plan. And, oh, did I have amazing plans, and you destroyed them!" Bill grabbed Mabel's neck pulled up, and slammed her head into the wall with all his force. Mabel saw stars and felt like she was going to black out. She could faintly see Bill smile in front of her. "Sorry, Star, I needed to get some anger out, and well, you were right there." Bill chuckled.

Once Mabel regained her vision, she began fighting back. She used her one of her arms that wasn't pinned by Bill and punched him in his ribcage as best as she could. Bill giggled from the pain and pinned her arms above her head.

"My, my, I must say Shooting Star, you have grown up. You are so much feistier. How long has it been, 6 years?" Bill said smiling at Mabel. Bill's grip on her wrists tightened and she winced in pain; but it didn't cause her to stop struggling. Bill watch as she squirmed, trying to get away from him. Eventually, she grew tired and calmed down.

"What…do you want, Bill?" Mabel panted from exhaustion.

"I just wanted a civil conversation. I was waiting forever for you to calm down and give up." Bill grinned.

"THIS is a civil conversation to you! Slamming my head into a wall and pinning me to it?! Squeezing the life out of my wrists? Which by the way, can you let go?" Mabel yelled at him fiercely. Bill listen to her and loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"Well you deserved it." Bill spoke bitterly.

"And you deserved to have you plans ruined by us!" Mabel barked back not regretting a single word. This angered Bill to the point where he clenched Mabel's wrist so hard she thought they were going to break. She cried out in pain and tears burned her eyes.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ALL DID TO ME WHEN YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM GRAVITY FALLS?! I WAS BANISHED BACK TO A PLACE I DON'T EVER WANT TO GO BACK TO!" Bill roared in Mabel's face. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I FAILED MY MISSION AND WAS PUNISHED FOR IT! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT PUNISHMENT IS FOR A DEMON?" Mabel shook her head fiercely and cried. Bill's face went back to normal and his breathing relax, he was beginning to calm. "Because trust me Star, you wouldn't be able to even imagine the punishment." He said slowly, looking down at the floor. Mabel felt calmer after his voice softened. She looked up at him to see him staring at the floor, almost as if he was remembering something. She stared at him until he looked back at her tear-stained face and sighed deeply. He loosened his grip on Mabel and finally let her go. Out of fear, Mabel stayed in her place against the wall. Bill regained his signature smirk and looked at Mabel.

"I was just playing with you, Star. You were the one who was about to summon me. So, toots, what could you have possibly want that you came to me?" Bill smiled deviously.

 **A.N.- HEY, fellow readers! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Bill is finally here! I was relieved to finally get him officially in the story. Anyway for the person who is confused on why Mabel took the journals from the shack, here is the explanation:**

 **Mabel was worried that with the shack being torn down, someone was going to find the journals. Even though the journals corrupted Dipper for a period of time, Mabel didn't want the journals to fall into the wrong hands. She felt that if she had the books and never touched them, then at least everything would be safe. What if some random guy, got a hold of the books and tried to use them and it backfired. Mabel wasn't thinking about using the books at the time, so she, in a way, grabbed them thinking she could stop more chaos from happening. And basically, Mabel's fear got a hold of her and made her take the books**

 **I hope that makes sense and I'm sorry if I confused anyone else who is reading this story. Hope to read more reviews from you all. See ya and have a good day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- Hey ladies and gents! I have finally updated. I truly am sorry for being extremely late on updating. I have tried to upload a chapter a week but I'm really bad with schedules and time management. Anyway, I've also been having extremely bad writer's block and I didn't even know how to continue the story and everything else. Anyway, I've finally been getting the ball rolling on this story and was able to make another chapter, which I hope you really enjoy. The rating might change throughout this story only because I'm paranoid and I don't know how to rate sooooo…yeah.**

Chapter 8:

"I thought you are the all-powerful dream demon who knew everything in the universe?" Mabel question mockingly waving her arms for a dramatic affect. Bill wasn't amused, he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Well I believe you called me because you were eager to see my wonderful, handsome face and enjoy the amazing company I give." Bill said winking at her, Mabel just rolled her eyes.

"Um, no, to me, you are not that great of company." Mabel said crossing her arms and looked away from him.

"Give me one night with you and I can change your opinion about my company, deal?" Bill smiled deviously while holding out his hand. Mabel just looked at him with a big scowl on her face. After a minute of her scowling at him, Bill got the point.

"Ok, ok fine! I guess you want to get straight to your problem." Bill shrugged walking around the room.

"I was going to summon you…because I want to see Dipper again."

"Ah, Pine Tree. Such a tragedy he faced, isn't it? I'm surprised he didn't drown in his own stupidity or get himself killed by one of Gravity Fall's creatures." Bill spoke as he floated around the room. Mabel winced at his harsh words towards Dipper's death.

"I need him back, Bill. He is the only family I have left."

"Oh, I know Star. And I know you hate being alone." Bill grinned widely.

Mabel looked down at her feet. Maybe thinking about a deal with Bill is a bad idea. It is THE Bill Cipher. The one who tried to destroy the town and take over Dipper's body. He is evil and manipulative and wants revenge on her and Dipper. Bill wants Mabel's family to suffer, but with everyone gone, Mabel is the only one left to suffer. Unless Bill plans on hurting her future children. Doubtful. So why would she want to make a deal with him?

Bill was reading Mabel's mind and he didn't want her to chicken out on her deal. He's going to need to get to her emotions. He floated over to Mabel who was still in her thoughts.

"Would you like to see him?" Bill softly whispered in her ear, which knocked her out of her thoughts. Mabel just looked up at Bill, puzzled, which made Bill chuckle.

He went behind Mabel and snapped his fingers and suddenly a ghostly figure appeared. The figure had its back towards them and it seemed to look around confused. Mabel slightly whispered Dipper's name but the figure didn't seem to hear. When the figure turned around it showed that it was Dipper. He didn't look at Mabel but at the person behind her. Dipper's face quickly changed into terror and he pointed behind Mabel. He began to run towards her and Mabel reached out to him.

"MABEL! GET AWA-" Dipper's ghostly shout was interrupted with a snap of Bill's fingers and Dipper disappeared into thin air. Mabel still in shock and confusion, turned around and looked up at Bill. Her eyes were watery and wide and she tried speaking but couldn't.

"Shooting Star, the afterlife is quite scary. Maybe you want to get Dipper out of there. It's the least you could do to make up for what you've done."

"What do you mean? What have I done to Dipper?" Mabel questioned with anger rising in her voice.

Bill face changed and he grabbed her shoulders tightly and spun her around to her back is facing him. He snapped his fingers and in the middle of the floor appear a body laying down in an uncomfortable position. Bill, still holding Mabel's shoulders, pushed her forward. Tear welled up in her eyes and Mabel looked away in disgust. On the floor in front of her was Dipper's body. His skin was blue and looked slightly bruised. He was a big gash in his head and his eyes looked into Mabel's soul.

Mabel looked away and cried over her dead brother. Bill grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the body. Her legs gave out and Bill placed her on her knees. His one arm was around her arms which held them to her sides. And his other hand was holding her chin.

"You are the reason he is like this. All the things Dipper has sacrificed for you and this is how you repay him?" Bill spoke softly in Mabel's ear. Mabel continued to weep in front of Dipper's body.

"I'm sure you miss him greatly." Bill continued speaking softer and softer to Mabel. "Doesn't he deserve a second chance?"

"Bill, please, don't make me look at this. Please." Mabel began to shake from all the weeping. Bill ignored her and stared blankly at the round tears rolling down her face. A teardrop rolled from her face onto his hand. He stared at it and licked the drop off. The second it hit his tongue, it sizzled and he giggled slightly at the pain. Becoming irritated with all of Mabel's crying, he decided to take a softer route.

He loosened his grip on her face and her arms and snapped Dipper's body away. Too exhausted to move, Mabel leaned her head on his shoulder and wept. He patted her back and brushed her hair softly with his fingers.

"Shh, it's ok Shooting Star. Everything is going to be ok, ok?" Mabel shook her head and closed her eyes, attempting to calm her breathing. She clung to his shirt, not caring who he was. To Mabel, it felt kind of nice to be held by Bill. She got a slight comfort from him, even when he was trying to hurt her. Maybe it was just because she was so upset that she felt comforted.

"Bill…if I was to make a deal with you…what would you want in return." Mabel closed her eyes, trying to gain her senses again. Bill smiled, still playing with her hair, his plan was working perfectly.

"You know I'm going to need something big in return. It's not exactly easy to bring a dead body back to life." Bill spoke not able to get the smile off his face. Mabel began to get off of Bill and stand up on her own. She wiped her puffy eyes and looked at Bill.

"What will I need to give for Dipper's life?"

Bill was quiet and he looked hard at Mabel before he spoke. "In order for a life to be brought back, I need another life. But I don't want anybody's life, Star. I want your life. I'll bring Pine Tree back if you give me your life."

Mabel gasped and shook her head. "How do you expect me to just give you my life?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Shooting Star. You can go through walls, you can possess people, you can float around like a cute little ghost." Bill smiled while poking Mabel's nose. Mabel backed away and shook her head at Bill.

"No, I'm not going to just give up my life to bring him back. Dipper would think this is a stupid idea." She crossed her arms and walked around the room, staring at the floor.

Bill groaned in annoyance and put his hands over his face. "Fine! How 'bout instead of your life, let me have your sanity!"

Mabel turned around quickly and looked at Bill confused. "My…sanity? What do you mean?"

"Let me inside your body." Bill spoke smoothly. Mabel opened her mouth to fire back at him but Bill interrupted. "I am only in your head! Listen, just listen to the terms of this deal! When I'm in your head, you will be the only one who hears me, hence why I said you would lose your sanity. I can go into your head at any time BUT you can kick me out of your head whenever you want."

"AND you cannot control my body or my thoughts. AND you cannot make me do something that I don't want to do!" Mabel retorted back, crossing her arms. This deal couldn't be that bad. She can kick Bill out at any time and he can't control her.

"Fine! Fine! I'll bring Pine Tree back for access into your mind." Bill reached out his hand as a bright blue flame appeared in it, his smile grows wider showing all teeth. Mabel pondered on her decision. Was this right?

"Will Dipper remember me and our family and friends? Will he have his memories, his thoughts, his dreams back? Will he actually be ALIVE?" She looked up at Bill with big eyes. She felt small standing in front of him. Even when she first met him as a triangle, he still seemed bigger. In his human form, or possessed dead body, he still portrayed something sinister about him that wasn't human. But underneath all that, there was something else in those eyes. Even though he was pulsing with energy and adrenalin, his eyes seemed calm. A chaotic calm.

Bill nodded at her question, his hand still out to make the deal. Mabel closed her eyes and breathed in. She slowly placed her small, shaky hand in Bill's and shook it. Bill smiled widely and blue flames engulfed the two, but did not burn them. The two, hands still held together, began floating off the ground, slowly spinning; almost as if time was slowing down.

Mabel liked the feeling of the flame, in an odd way. Yes, it was fire, but it didn't burn. The flames gave her soft warm kisses up her arms. She saw Bill laughing, but did not hear him. All she heard was the crackling of the flames. It was almost as if all sound was gone but the flames. It was actually soothing. Chaos. That all he seemed to be to everyone. Dream demon full of nothing but chaos. The calming chaos quickly vanished and Bill eyes shined a bright blue, and bright lights surrounded them. Mabel quickly began panicking as her and Bill stopped floating and fell to the floor. Just before they touched the ground, Mabel's sight vanished and all she saw was black. Mabel didn't dare to open her eyes, but felt herself lying on the floor. A chuckled echoed in her head

"Pleasure doing business with you, Shooting Star."


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.- Hey guys, so this chapter might me rated M or rated T. I don't really know, like I said, this is my first story and I suck at rating. Anyway, there is a bit violence near the end, so I'm just warning you ahead of time. Anyway, I hope ya like it. *throws glitter bomb and disappears***

Chapter 9:

Sunny skies were all she could see, and flowers were all she could smell. Mabel rolled around in the soft bright grass and giggled at the sky. This was her true happy place. Where there is nothing but peace and happiness. Mabel picked up a dandelion and watch the calm air blow the tiny soft seeds away. A soft hum echoed her name. She opened her eyes and sat up off the ground. The voice continued to call out to her. Who was that? Their voice sounded soft and calm, but it lightly dripped with menace. Tipping her toes, she made her way into a colorful forest. But the voice made any surrounding seem dark.

The voice continued to call her name, but as she reached the middle of the forest, the voice changed. It sounded higher and frantic, almost as if it was in hysteria. Mabel mood changed from cheerful to frightened. The ground began to shake back and forth as the voice became louder, making Mabel lose her footing.

Mabel happy place began to fade away and she saw nothing but light. The voice wasn't as loud this time but still seemed frantic. As her vision faded back in, a pair of wide eyes stared directly into hers. She jerked away from the figure and rubbed her eyes. Was this real? Her vision went back to normal only to see her brother. Dipper.

"Dipper?" Mabel whimpered with tears slowly stinging her eyes. Dipper's face relaxed and he looked at her warmly. She slowly walked over to him with her arms out while sniffling. Their bodies collided and Mabel held her brother close.

"I thought I would never see you again." She cried into his shoulder. Dipper closed his eyes and rubbed her back smoothly, trying to calm her. "I'm so, so sorry Dip. I swear if I knew what was going to happen I swear…I swear I would have gone with you. I'm so sorry." Mabel rambled apologies and continued to weep. As much as Dipper felt sorry for her, he needed answers. He pulled her away and held her shoulders tightly. His face turned serious and he sighed.

"Mabel, I am really happy to see you. But…what the hell happened? How am I here?" Dipper questioned, loosening his grip on Mabel.

"He didn't tell you? When did you get here?"

"I-I remember there was nothing but darkness. Then suddenly I was in some room…." Dipper paused looking down trying to recreate the scenario in his mind. "Then I saw you with that guy! WHY WERE YOU WITH HIM?! DID HE HURT YOU!?" Dipper exclaimed, his voice clearly panicking.

"No! Well, a little…Di-Dipper…that guy is Bill. I don't know why, but he chooses to stay in a human body."

"This doesn't explain how I got here!"

"Well after you died, I-I…began summoning Bill…" Dipper's eyes widened at her words but let her continue. "BUT I didn't! I was about to, then Mr. Degraze came in and revealed that he was Bill."

Dipper was just staring at her, almost through her. His expression reminded Mabel of Grunkle Ford. He always made this face when he was trying to put something together in his head. Dipper's eyes grew slightly wider and he let Mabel's shoulder go.

"Mabel…you are saying that that guy is Bill Cipher?" Mabel nodded. "Oh, god. Mabel did you make a deal with him?" Mabel closed her eyes and nodded in regret of her decision.

"Dipper, what are you thinking?" Mabel asked watching her twin pace around the room.

"I'm thinking that this is all Cipher's plan." He stopped and looked at Mabel. "Mabel, I think Bill is the one that killed me. No…I KNOW he is the one that killed me." Mabel gasped and shook her head. "It ALL makes sense. Well some of it, at least. Bill wants us to suffer so he came back for revenge. When he came back, which I don't understand how, he saw that we are orphans. So he pretended to be somebody else and adopt us. I don't know what he was planning to do to us, but I'm gonna assume it was something bad. ANYWAY, when Bill saw that you were still sleeping and that I was going to the river, I guess he saw that as an opportunity and…" Dipper paused.

"Dipper…what did he do to you?" Mabel asked getting off her bed and walking closer to her brother.

"I saw him, as I was by the river and…he smiled strangely at me. Then he said that it's been a while since he saw me. I had no idea what he meant, I didn't even know who he was. But something deep in my gut told me it was Bill. I figured out my gut was right when he took over my body. But it wasn't like the last time he did it, this time I could feel everything. This time I was still in my body, I just wasn't in control. He made me go closer to the river, then he stuck his, or mine…our head underwater. I couldn't breathe. Just when I was about to black out, my head was out of the river. I felt him make me smile. I heard his voice in my head saying how he waited a long time for this moment and how he wasn't going to waste it." Dipper paused as tears slowly streamed down his eyes. Mabel took her hand and wiped them away. "Next thing I know; I'm holding a big rock in my hand. And suddenly, he is making me smash my head in the rock. All of my senses seemed stronger with him in my body. It was truly painful. I could feel all the edges of the rock hit my skin. I felt my blood running down my hand. I felt my skull crack and my vision became blurry. I smashed my head in one last time and I blacked out. Oddly though, I was still awake, but I felt my body go into the river and I couldn't move. I heard Bill laughing and the last thing I heard was "I'll take care of her, Pine Tree." Dipper began to shake as he sunk down to his knees; his breathing became ragged. Mabel wrapped her arms around him and cried too.

"Dipper I'm so sorry, I wasn't there with you. You didn't deserve to go through that." Mabel croaked, her voice sounding dry from her emotions. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Mabel, it wasn't your fault. I was more worried about you. I thought…" Dipper closed his eyes tighter. "I thought he killed you, or tortured you, or something like that. So when I was a ghost and I saw you with that him, I tried to get to you." Dipper breathing still was out of control. Mabel rubbed his back in hopes of calming him down. "But I couldn't..."

"Dipper listen to me." Mabel spoke firmly as she could through all her tears and pulled away from Dipper. She held his red tear-stained face to hers. "I made a deal with Bill Cipher," She paused, the words still stung for her to say. She promised her family that she would never summon him. "and the deal was that he would bring you back alive, healthy, just how you were before in exchange for my sanity." Dipper was now focus on Mabel talking, that he actually began to breathe normal again. "Now what that means is, is that Bill can go into my mind and I will be the only one who can hear him talking. He can go into my head whenever he wants, but I can kick him out whenever I want. He also is not allowed to control my body or thoughts and is not allowed to make me do something that I don't want to do." Mabel stopped so he could process everything. Dipper looked confused, but his eyes read that he was understanding everything. "I'm going to assume you are taking the news well." Mabel smirked as she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Soo, is Bill in there now?" Dipper asked worried.

"I don't know, to be honest. I haven't heard him, and it doesn't feel as if someone is also in my head, so I guess we're good." Mabel smiled while rubbing her puffy eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Dipper asked laying on the floor pretending to draw on the ceiling with his finger. Mabel got off her bed and stretched.

"I don't know, but with all these emotions and talking to demons and making stupid deals, I have worked up an appetite." Mabel said stepping over Dipper.

Dipper smiled. "Yeah, going to the afterlife and then coming back definitely made me hungry. I kinda want some pie." He spoke as he rolled around in attempt to get off the floor.

"Well come on Dippingsauce, let's go make some pie!" Mabel yelled as she left the room. The twins raced each other towards the kitchen. And in the back of Mabel's mind, she could hear a soft, but dark chuckle that made a small shiver race down her spine.

 **A.N.- YAY! Dipper is back! I don't really know why, but I enjoyed and hated writing this chapter. I kinda started tearing up a bit when I was writing about how Dipper actually died. I really, really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am having a bit a writer's block here and there. So, if you want, leave a comment of what you think will or should happen next. I have many ideas of what I want to happen to Bill and Mabel. Anyway, see you readers later in the next chapter! Buh bye! :)**

 **P.S.- have an awesome day**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Batter spewed out of the bowl as the brown-eyed girl whisked ferociously. It had been two days since Dipper returned from the dead, and Mabel, internally, hasn't been handling the idea that Bill has a plan for the twins well. She felt like an idiot knowing that she should have never made the deal with Bill. What else did Bill have planned for them? Were some of the tragic events in her life caused by his hands? His hands…they felt so…human.

Thinking back on the night of the deal, she remembered the way the mesmerizing blue fire felt surrounding her small body. Warm. The way her tears felt as they rolled down her face. Warm. The way he held her weeping body close in his arm, pushing her to his chest. Warm. The way his gloved hand felt as he grabbed her neck and slammed her into a wall. Warm. And the way his hand held her chin to his face, making her stare upon her deceased brother. Warm. STOP! Mabel blinked out of her thoughts and shook her head. Bill never made any sense to everyone else, but that makes sense, he is Bill Cipher. The one who killed her brother.

Getting tired of attempting to make a cake while she was in a tornado of thoughts, she decided to dump the batter. After cleaning up her mess and grabbing her phone she marched her way upstairs. Each step led a new thought to travel in her head. How much has Bill learned about the twins since Weirdmageddon? Did he know her Grunkles when they were kids? What is going to happen to the Shack? How long will they live here? Why did her parents have to leave? Did...Bill kill her parents? With the last question she stopped. A single tear falling out of her eye. Not even a second later, Bill appeared on the next step, towering over her, catching her fallen tear in his palm. The drop sizzled in his hand and he smiled wickedly.

"Evening, Star." Mabel kept an unfazed scowl on her as she looked up at him. Bill frown and shook his head.

"I must say Star; I need to "step up" my game when it comes to startling you." Bill chuckled at his stupid pun. "Anywhoooo….how has the lovely Shooting Star been on this day? How's your brother handling life again? I know death can be a hard thing to handle, believe me, it was hard for me when I died."

Mabel squinted in confusion at his words. When was Bill ever considered alive? Her thoughts were snapped out when Bill grabbed her chin. Mabel smacked his hand away. "Why do you feel the need to do that?!" Mabel yelled looking him deep in his eye fiercely.

"Hm, it's amazing how different your eyes look when they are angry, or when their sad or even when they are full of pain." Bill paused as he watched Mabel's eyes widen and slightly back away. "I've always wondered what they look like when there is no life to look into." His blank stare slowly turned into a strange smile. "I wonder if they look the same as Pine Tree's did."

"How. Dare. You." Mabel said darkly, it was a voice that very rarely ever left her throat. That was all Mabel needed to hear from Bill's insensitive words; she grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her, and threw him down the stairs with all her strength. Before Bill was off the floor, he yanked Mabel's wrists with him and the two tumbled down the many steps, colliding head frequently. Upon reaching the end of the steps, the two tumbled down with Mabel landing on Bill, earning of groan from within his chest. Mabel closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain that was growing on her body, when she felt a hand rubbing her back, almost knowing she was in pain.

"Good idea, Star. Throw the demon down the damn stairs and attempt to break your own neck. What caused you to do such a thing, was it my pun?" He spoke sarcastically as he continued his massage. Mabel immediately jumped off, but was yanked down, causing her to land harshly on him, earning yet another groan. Her hands were yanked above her and she was rolled over looking up at Bill. The situation she was in caused her to roll her eyes. _Are you kidding me?_

Bill smiled. "Today I have received amazing scowls from you that could kill a mortal, and got to get tickled by a flight of stairs that was caused by you hand. But I must admit, if I get to be in this position with you ever time I visit, well then you're gonna be seeing me a lot more!" Bill laughed loudly in her ear, causing her to cringe.

"Oh for heaven's sake, WHAT is it with you and always making my day annoying?" Mabel asked looking up uncomfortable at his weight.

"Toots, annoying is my 4th middle name. Along with powerful, handsome, and especially weird." Bill grinned widely. "And what is it with you and always thinking about me, hmm?" That made Mabel look up.

"If you think that any of those thoughts were good, then you are definitely wrong." Mabel retorted still not looking him in the eye.

"Oh, is that so?" Bill smiled knowing she was lying. "Well either way you're still thinking about me, I find in funny that I'm always in your head figuratively and literally!" Hearing him say that he is always in her head made her shiver. Bill loved her reaction to everything he says. He craved to feel her reactions, from a shiver up her spine, or her body tensing to pain. He wanted her reactions. Eventually he will find a loop hole and take over her body. He just needed time

"Oh wow! Look at the time, it seems that I have some things I need to do. It was fun falling for you, or well actually falling with you, ha! I'm quite excited to see those bruises form on you." Bill paused and smiled at her uncomfortable expression. "Well, I'll torment you later Star!" The wicked demon poked her nose and disappeared, leaving her on the floor to her thoughts. Then she remembered that feeling. Warm. _Ugh, Mabel stop letting your girly-ish mind get to_ you, she thought to herself. Dusting herself off, she cursed Bill in her head and continued her journey to her room, plopping down on her bed. Looking over to her left she saw her dresser. Almost forgetting that Dipper didn't sleep there.

A little golden flower with a red gem in the middle rested on the dresser shimmering under the light. Grunkle Ford gave that to her. Sighing, Mabel closed her eyes and drifted into thought. She needed to find a way to be free from Bill forever. Free her and Dipper.

 _XxX Flashback XxX_

 _Inside the shack, Mabel sat on the floor in Sweater Town. She was thinking about Bill, and with all her soul, she believed he was never truly gone, that he was always watching. But what caused her to have such fear was her family. Ever since Bill was "destroyed" her whole family has been tense. Stan still looks over his shoulder and sleeps with his brass knuckles in hand. She almost got punched in the face with them when she woke him up telling him there were strange noises outside the shack. Ford still goes to his lab and checks for signs of Bill anywhere in the world and puts charms on the house when he feels suspicious. And as for Dipper, he would leave in the middle of the night and check on Bill's statue. He refused to read the journals after their parents died, but he still went exploring. All of her family's focus on Bill led her to become stressed and scared that he was back._

 _Shifting her body to get comfortable, her foot touch her grappling hook. Through time people began to notice that she always had it with her. Almost as if fear had taken over her. Maybe that's what Bill wanted, her fear. Hard footsteps rang in her ears, sounding closer and closer. Mabel shuddered slightly as a big hand softly landed on her shoulder, almost too afraid that she would break at their touch. Slowly lifting her head, she sighed in relief at her Grunkle Ford._

" _Bad day in Sweater Town?" Ford smiled slightly kneeling down to her level. Mabel looked down in her sweater and nodded._

" _Bill is back, isn't he?" Mabel questioned while looking down at Ford's boots. Shocked at her response he gave her a knowing smile and patted her head._

" _Of course not."_

" _Then why is everyone so stressed about Bill? I can't have one day without hearing Bill's name!"_

" _That's not true! I'm not stressed about Bill!" Ford exclaimed clearly knowing that he was lying. Mabel looked at him with sad eyes._

" _Grunkle Ford, you forgot about Waddles science competition! I called your name but you were busy in the lab. You said you would meet up with us, then you never came! We almost won 1_ _st_ _place. When I got back, I heard you in the basement mumbling about Bill's possible ability to travel through alternate universes, and how you had to figure out if he could." Mabel spoke, her voice raising slightly. "I really wanted you to be there for Waddles…"_

 _Ford looked down at the sad girl he'd grown to love unconditionally. He closed his eyes, sighing to himself. He cursed himself for being such an ass to this little child. Her watched her sink down in her sweater. She was so small compared to him. Although she wasn't interested in science as much as Dipper was, she always reminded him of the daughter he never got to have. He wanted to put her out of danger as best as he could. And ever since the kid's parents passed, he made sure him and Stanley were the best parental figures for the kids as they could be. To him, he failed every day to do that job. He wasn't much of a parent; especially to a teenage girl. He sighed, getting off the floor and walked down to the basement. Mabel sighed in disappointment as she heard the footsteps leave her._

 _After a minute, the footsteps return and she felt the hand pat her head again. She looked up, her chocolate eyes full of emotions. Ford knelt down and held a tiny metal flower at the tips of his fingers. Watching her marvel in confusion at the item._

" _I was in my mid-twenties when a woman I was exploring a cave with gave me this little thing. She grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes, saying that I was always full of fear. I didn't understand why she told me this, or why she gave it to me, but I carried it with me. Now I will give it to you to carry around with you." He placed the object in her tiny hand. "I won't lie to you Mabel. I don't know if Bill is back, but I am still…suspicious. But I shouldn't let fear get control of my life, same goes for you." His eyes looked at her grappling hook. He grabbed her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "Mabel, I am truly sorry for missing an event that was so important to you…"_

" _And Waddles." Mabel included._

 _Ford sighed. "And Waddles. It was wrong of me to always be in my lab and let my mind forget my family. I promise that as long as you don't let fear control you, I won't let it control me. Could you ever forgive me?" Ford stared at her deeply. Mabel just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _Oh, I'm not even really mad, I was just a bit upset." Mabel said as she remembered she was in Sweater Town for about 6 hours. "How could I ever be mad at this face?" Mabel beamed grabbing Ford's slightly flabby cheeks and playing with it. He laughed and shook his head, hugging the girl again._

" _But you have to make the same heart-felt speech to Waddles." Mabel said, still hugging Ford. Ford just laughed and rolled his eyes._

" _Deal."_

 _XxxxxX_

 **A.N.- HEYYYYOOOOOO! What's up guys? I'm back at it again! Sorry to have taken SUCH a long time updating. I was cursed with a huge writer's block to forever stick in my head. I wrote chapter 10 several different times and I didn't like how they were turning out so I gave up a bit. Then I started thinking of ideas that could happen later in the story even though I needed to think about what would happen now in the story. Ugh. Anyway, there may or may not be a new character introduced in this later on in the story ;D Hope you are liking the story so far, and hopefully I will updated again soon. Till next time, see ya. :D**

 ***waves goodbye as a tornado of bunnies swifts me away***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Has Bill been a problem, Mabel?"

Two weeks ago, Dipper was dead. It's hard to realize and accept that idea. As much as he tries, he is unable to remember the afterlife. Darkness...and Bill's voice.

 _" I'll take care of her, Pine Tree."_

The thought itself made his body shiver. Bill has to have a plan, when does he not? If only Grunkle Ford was around, he would know what to do. Dipper sat at his desk chewing on his pen, contemplating Bill's motive. It's obvious he wants Mabel, he kept her alive, while brutally killing Dipper. There HAS to be a reason, Bill doesn't just make deals with people without something in return.

Mabel sanity...why the hell would he want that? Mabel's head is insane, why would he care to have access to that? Dipper swears he hears her talking to herself, but it could be him imagining. At this point, he doesn't understand what's dream and what's reality. It feels like he is alone sometimes. Almost as if Mabel isn't there anymore; and Bill has taken control of her body and Dipper hasn't realised.

He's been feeling alone, until he heard Mabel crying last night. Instantly, he rushed to her room and hugged her weeping body. She had a nightmare about Dipper's death, except she was the one doing it. Dipper ignored her explanations and continued to calm her down. He honestly doesn't want to remember his death. Once she was settled, he returned back to his room. This Bill situation has to be handled soon. Mabel hasn't been telling him anything about Bill. Has he even been at the house?!

"Think Dipper! Think!" He yelled in his head. Mabel can't get herself out of the deal. He needs to use his second chance at life usefully.

Both his sister and him defeated Bill. So why does it feel like he is after Mabel? Almost as if Dipper was in the way, so Bill got rid of him. The shiver returned to Dipper's body as he remembered the day at the lake. As long as Bill is here, he might never go swimming again. Too many memories...

Looking at his empty notebook that was supposed to be full with facts or ideas on Bill Cipher, Dipper shut the book. Bill wants something out of Mabel, eventually it will show. Dipper sighed into his arms; Mabel probably isn't going to get much sleep. There has to be some way he could get her to get a good rest. Perhaps he could try...

A strange sound was in Dipper's room. Almost like a buzzing, but not quite. Turning in his seat, Dipper saw a tall man.

"Evening, Pine Tree!" Bill said sounding oddly calm.

"Bill," Dipper spoke through his teeth. "What do you want?"

"Well, its really simple. So simple, it doesn't make sense! Ya see, I want you to get a job."

Actually confused, Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What? Why do you want me to get a job?"

"My reason doesn't matter. But if you want to know, you should look in your kitchen. There is no food in the house. Your gonna need money to, ya know, buy stuff. Unlike me, who can just make things appear."

"If you want food so bad, why don't you make it yourself for the house!" Dipper spat back, annoyed at the stupidity of the conversation.

"I would but, no. One, I'm not anyone's maid. Two, I don't have to eat." Bill continue float around Dipper's room. All Dipper could do was groan. Bill was too obnoxious, selfish, and annoying. But he won't ever say this out loud, but Bill is right. They do need food and more clothes. He doesn't feel like wearing Mabel's sweaters for the rest of his life. There is a dessert shop down a couple of blocks. He could apply for a job there. Why do they even live here anymore? Maybe when he gets enough money, he'll buy his own home and not live in a huge house that Bill most likely made.

"Alright, alright! I'll apply for a stupid job. Happy?"

"Quite happy!"

"Great to know! Now get out of my room; and leave Mabel alone, let her get some damn sleep!" Dipper yelled out to Bill as he floated away, completely ignoring Dipper. Now that Dipper will be out of the house soon, he can work on little shooting star. This is going to go great.

Bill quietly walked around the house, enjoying the quiet of the night. It wasn't until he became bored and found himself outside Shooting Star's bedroom. Smiling, he slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"Ah, little star. You try to keep shining bright," Bill paused as he went to her bedside, staring at the young girl. He got done on his knees, just to reach the height of her sleeping face. He felt his hands being almost pulled to her hair, never leaving it. Softly, he petted her hair, fixing some of the knots. He smiled darkly, putting some of her hair behind an ear. Leaning in to her ear, he let out a deep voice.

", but I'm going to break you."

 **A.N.- HELLLLOOO! No, I am not dead, and this story is back in business. I truly do apologize for this extremely long delay. I've been having a hard time getting this story to keep on going. I have SO many ideas that this story can do that I couldn't just decide what to write. So for this chapter I wanted to focus on Dipper's thoughts. Anyway, I'm going to be trying to update every week, most likely on Fridays, so hang tight! Also thank you so much for all the comments. They really have been giving me a drive to keep going with this. Anyway, trust me this story is not over yet! Alone shall not be a story that dies unless it is complete! Thank you all so much for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter (trust me all of your questions will have answers...eventually). Have a FABULOUS day!**

 ***turns into a bird and flies away***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Although Mabel tossed and turned in her sleep, she didn't have another nightmare. It felt amazing getting some sleep. She remembers hearing a whisper, but can't recall what it was saying. Sitting up, she stretched her body and fixed her small shorts that kept riding too far up her legs. Although her father always hated them for how much skin it showed, her mom believe that it was ok for a girl Mabel's age to show some skin and feel comfortable in her own body. Mabel only wanted the shorts for the rainbow on the side, not for the length of the clothing. She was 14 when she went shopping with her mom for these shorts. It was the year she didn't go to Gravity Falls, but Dipper did. Her mom would always take Mabel shopping to distract her from thinking about Dipper's absence

 _XxX Flashback XxX_

 _The sun gave off its harsh rays on Mabel's hair, as she rushed her way home. Passing the neighborhood, Mabel's heart raced as her home appeared before her eyes. She had just finished another day of summer school, knowing when she gets home, Dipper could have written her another letter. Their parents told them they will get phones when they turned 15. So for now, they will have to mail each other. Although she knew that the Grunkles weren't in Gravity Falls since they were on another trip overseas, Mabel's parents did not know. She didn't tell them because Dipper said that he missed the grunkles, but he likes being on his own. It makes him feel older, Mabel didn't understand but she kept quiet. Dipper always sent Mabel letters at least 3 times a week. Sometimes it was every day._

 _Mabel wrote to him about what's going on at home, how summer school was going. She also bought a camera to print pictures to send to Dipper. She always sent him random photos of California. She sent him pictures of her summer school math teacher, the dead flowers that she tried growing, cute boys on the street, the neighborhood turtle named Randy, every single sticker that she stuck on his bed, and the rainbow shorts that she bought. She wanted to send him as much as possible just so she could feel believe that he wasn't so far away. This was the longest they had ever been apart._

 _Once she reaches her home, she immediately goes for the mail box. A pang of disappointment hits her as she looks in to see emptiness. Slowly she closes the boxes and walks silently inside her home. Tears pricked her eyes, as she entered her living room. She plopped on the couch as one or two soft, gentle tears escaped her eyes. She played there until she heard the sound of heels hitting the hardwood floor._

 _"Mabel, honey. Did you see? Your brother sent you another letter!" Mabel's mom chimed in as she walked in the room. Without hesitation, Mabel jumped up and wiped away her tears. Her mom shook her head and smiled. "Go check in the kitchen."_

 _Mabel bolted to the kitchen, seeing a bright orange envelope laying neatly on the table. She teared open the seams expecting to see several piece of paper in Dipper's messy handwriting. But instead she was mailed a little CD with the message 'Watch this!' on the front of it. Mabel slowly went up to her bedroom and played the CD, sitting on her bed anxiously._

 _The tv screen flicked a bit but then it settled to Dipper sitting on a chair inside the shack. When did he find a video camera? Dipper smiled his silly smile and waved at the camera._

 _"Hey Mabel! Now, I know your wondering, where did I find a video camera? Well, to answer that question, the camera was lying in the living room of the shack. So I figured since you sent me all those pictures I gotta send you something back! Which by the way, those sticker better be off my bed when I get back home!" Dipper demanded, pointing a finger through the screen. It felt like he was actually talking to her._

 _"Anyways, I found an old computer in the basement, I'm gonna try to get it fixed so we can talk to each other online. Hopefully this place actually has internet, doubtful. Not that I mind sending you letter and future videos, it's just the mailman is SUPER annoying. He is always like "Oh, uh, did you put the stamp in the corner? Did you properly close the envelope? Uh, did you put the correct address on it?" Like, YES! I KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY SEND A LETTER! AND I OBVIOUSLY KNOW THE ADDRESS, IT'S MY HOUSE!" Dipper blew up in the tv and Mabel just fell back laughing. He was so funny when he was angry. His face calmed down and he finished ranting about how the mailman guy needed to learn how to start a sentence with saying "Uh"._

 _"Besides from that, Gravity Falls is just the way it was when we left. No Bill, no Gideon, no gnomes looking for you, thankfully. It is really quiet in her without you, though. I miss your energy and stuff. Soos is running the Mystery Shack still and I'm helping out. Wendy is still single, for now. Hopefully I still have a chance. When you write back, do you think you could send some dating advice? It would help a lot." Dipper paused and the twins sat in comfortable silence between the present and the past. Human to screen. Reality to the colors on the tv. It felt strange to listen to Dipper and not be able to respond. Mabel wondered if this is what it's like to be mute. Just sit in silence and listen to the sounds that leave a person's lips. Dipper's voice took over the silence in the room as he continued to talk about random thoughts that he has been having throughout his time there. Mabel did the same with him, write down her thoughts and feelings about life around them. It was a nice feeling that she shared with Dipper and no one else._

 _XxX XxX_

That was something that Bill Cipher could never understand nor break. Her bond with her twin. There were times that Mabel truly believe she could be stronger than Bill. Sometimes she always thought that she had a secret power deep inside her that she could use against him. But that probably won't happen since she is just an 18 year human who still hasn't had a job yet.

She hears a knock at the door, but before she can reply her door was kicked down. Mabel screamed as she hid under her blankets, as if whatever was there wouldn't see her. Once silence touched her ears, she peeked her wide eyes out, only to see Bill leaning in the doorway, smirking his signature look. She grumbled under her breath, it's too damn early to deal with him.

"Bill, what do you want? And why do you feel the need to freaking bust my door down at 8 in the morning?!" Mabel yelled, pointing to her clock on her bedside table.

"Doors are stupid, so you're welcome. Plus, everyone needs a little Cipher in the morning." Bill wiggled his eyebrows at Mabel, he could feel her eyes roll. "Plus I wanted to see if you slept well."

That made Mabel look up at him. She shot him her signature scowl. "Oh, yes, I had a great night. Which, by the way, I forgot to ask you. Why the hell did you give me that nightmare!"

Bill pretended to act shocked and confused. He dramatically put a hand over his heart. "Wow Shooting Star, I must admit, I'm hurt. To think, I even made you breakfast, just to be accused of horrendous actions. I must say, you hurt me so." Bill cried out as he brought in a tray full of food that was hidden in the hallway. Mabel was shocked but still kept her defense up. Bill noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Fine, Star. No, I didn't give you that nightmare. That was all created in that pretty little head of yours." He poked her nose and sat down on the bed, putting the tray in her lap.

Totally confused, Mabel shot him a look. "Bill, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just figured you were hungry."

She didn't feel comfortable with him, but she ate anyway. The tray was full of blueberry pancakes that were slightly burnt on the edges. This was her favorite breakfast because it reminded her of Stan-cakes, except less burnt. How did he know? The next ten minutes, she didn't look at him, although he was probably looking at her. After she finished, she smiled. The food was actually good and didn't taste poisonous. "Never thought I would say this but...thank you, Bill."

He smiled wickedly. Getting off of the bed, he took a bow. "My pleasure, Shooting Star." He took the tray from her lap, his fingers slightly grazing her upper bare leg. She involuntarily shivered, hoping Bill didn't notice. Bill stared hard at her leg for few seconds and returned his smiled. "You know Shooting Star, your beloved shack is being torn down soon. Maybe you want to go visit it?" Bill suggested to her, placing the tray back in the hallway.

"Yeah, I know. I saw the sign outside the shack. I actually was planning on going later on tonight. Why do you feel like going to the shack?"

"I don't care at all of that dump. I just figured to tell you it was being torn down. I know it meant a lot to you."

This didn't feel right, Bill is being to nice. Panic began bubbling inside her. "Bill, why are you acting so nice around me?" Mabel blurted out a bit too loudly.

Bill couldn't help but grin. Suppressing a giggle, he turned around to face her. "Shooting Star, I'm not that bad of a guy when you get to know me." And with that, he left. Leaving Mabel to feel helpless and confused. He will let her mind wander around about all the reason he could be acting nice. He walked down the hallway still smiling. He could hear all her thoughts of confusion. She was mad at herself for shivering again, but Bill didn't mind it. Not one bit.

 **A.N.- hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more! What is Bill Cipher trying to do? Who knows? I don't even know! Will Dipper get the job at the bakery? (Probably since he is basically an expert at pies). Anyway, goodbye you lovely people! Have an awesome day! Bye!**

 **Me: *Turns into a football and get thrown by your favorite football player***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Good news, Mabel!" Dipper sang his way into the living room. Mabel was sitting, watching tv and shoving a huge bowl of rainbow cereal down her throat. This was a typical Sunday morning.

Mabel jumped up from the couch, wiping off the excess milk on her face with her sleeve.. "Bill Cipher is banished forever, never to be seen again? Lawn gnomes have finally gone out of style? Chocolate money is legal? Humans and creatures can marry, so I have a shot at marrying Mermando?" Mabel continued to question about silly things such as pigs actually learning to fly without Red Bull.

Dipper couldn't help but sigh through his laughter. She is crazy. "Um, sorry Mabel. But it's a no for all of those. But I'm sure Mermando still thinks about you."

"Oh well, a girl can dream." She sighed at the ceiling.

"Mabel, I got a job!" Dipper said jumping up and down. "The people at the bakery loved my pecan pie. They said it was delectable! Watch out ladies! Your dealing with a man who can make a dessert so creamy, your gain an extra 10 pounds!" Dipper stood with his hands on his hips, looking mighty proud of himself.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper that awesome! Good job, bro bro!" Mabel ran to him, tackling in a bear hug. Although she was truly happy for Dipper, she knows that with his job she going to be home alone more often.

 _"Shooting Star, you are never alone."_

If it was from anyone else, she would have felt comforted, but every time she heard Bill's dark voice in her head she wanted to shake. His voice seems different from when the twins were twelve. Now his voice is just deeper and more...sinisiter. Mabel often wondered if the punishment he was talking about changed him over the years. Maybe Dipper didn't notice but she's always felt that Bill was different. Almost as if something broke inside of him, or something like that. He just seems filled with so much emotion, maybe it's anger, sadnees, or even curiosity. Maybe Bill Cipher doesn't feeling anything at all. Bill has put Dipper and her through so much, she just wants Dipper to be happy and use his second chance wisely. If he wants to get his own place, she won't hold him back. She will handle Bill by herself if she has to. She is tired of being afraid anyway.

"Mabel."

Her big brown eyes matched his as she looked up at him. His face looked serious and full of questions, just like it always does. He slowly released her from their hug, and softly looked into their eyes.

"Since I'm going to have a job, I'm not gonna be home as often. Depending on what they want me to do, I might not be home at night. Which is why I'm telling you that even if I'm not home, I don't want you to feel alone. If you ever need me, even if I'm working, call me. I don't want you dealing with him alone."

It was almost like they could read each other thoughts. As if they were connected in some way that nobody could understand. Mabel always thought it was strange when Dipper could finish her sentence without even knowing what she was talking about. She could always tell when he was upset. Together, they just knew each other perfectly. He would protect her from the jerks she tried to date. And she would break him out of his shell to talk to other nerdy girls. They always had each other's back. After all their loved ones passed, they still stuck together. That was something Mabel will never let go of.

"Dipper I'm not alone." She heard Bill laugh in her head. "And I'm not dealing with him by myself. Honestly, he hasn't bothered me that much. I mean, yeah, he is the most annoying thing in my life. But he hasn't been around that much. And if there is ever a problem, we can beat him. We already defeated him once." The way Mabel spoke triumphantly, sounding as if she could have been talking to Bill himself. But what she said was true. She isn't afraid of Bill, she is afraid of what he can do.

"Besides, I'm the one in control here. Bill doesn't own me nor will he ever own me. And if there is ever an emergency, I will call you." Dipper just smiled and nodded. "Anyway, I'm heading to the shack. They are tearing it down soon, and I want to collect some of our things. Do you want to come?"

"Eh, not really. Don't want to bring up too many memories, you know?" Dipper said sounding somewhat uncomfortable with his words. Mabel nodded in understanding. He doesn't like being reminded of the family.

"I'll bring back some stuff for the both of us." And with that, Mabel was off to the Mystery Shack.

Mabel's boots slowly tip-toed down the steps and onto the dirt road. It was cold out tonight, almost like a winter night but without the snow. Mabel clung onto her tiny black sweater as she marched her way to her forever home of her heart. It was about 10 at night and all she heard was the nature around her. The calm dark green trees swayed side to side as the bugs bussed around. Mabel never left the house at night, but after she started getting older, she wasn't afraid anymore.

It wasn't until, 20 minutes of walking that she realized the shack was extremely far away. Although she knew it was too far to walk, she kept going. An odd sensation rose up her back. It made her body feel warm but also ache. Mabel had grown too used to the feeling and knew it was her one and only demon. The feeling left and all her warmth was gone, leaving her body defenseless against the cold of the night. Knowing Bill was somewhere near her causes her body to do its natural shakes.

"What's with you shivering all the time? You cold?" Bill grinned suddenly walking up behind her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Mabel just kept quiet and continued walking to the shack. She actually was cold, and she had no idea where she was going. Last time she went to the shack was when Dipper died and she just kept running, not even thinking about where she was going. But she was too proud to admit that. Bill knew her situation and laughed, she is just too funny not to have in life. "You know you are going the wrong way, right?" Bill let a tiny giggle fall out his mouth.

Mabel just stopped and turned the other way, not looking at him once as she went by. Humans with their pride. Hilarious. He started walking beside her, his long legs going the pace of hers. "Shooting Star, by the time you get to the shack, it's gonna be morning." She heard him, but she wasn't going to respond. "Then so be it." Was all she said in her head. Sighing, he walked closer, stopping her in her tracks. Scooping her up, bridal style, and started floating away; faster than the pace she was going.

For minutes, Mabel trIed squirming out of his grasp but failed. Every time she attempted to push herself away from him, he would just push her closer. "Bill! What are you doing? Put me down!" She ordered. He continues his strong grip, she hates being reminded that his body was always warm and...human.

"Your not the boss of me, in fact, it's the other way around." Bill smirked, looking at the road ahead of them.

"I don't know what your talking about. You are certainly not the boss of me." Mabel crossed her arms, still in the air, looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Oh, believe me! I can't make you do whatever I want." Mabel became uncomfortable with his words, his grip on her sides tightened. Knowing Mabel and her fire she had for Bill, she fought back.

"No, you can't! You think because your some dream demon that you have all the power, but guess what? You have no power over me." Mabel tugged on his dress shirt, pulling his face closer to hers as her darker voice fell from her lips. Bill loved making her angry, almost as much as making her scared. He wanted to provoke her even more. He stopped and stared into her eyes.

He leaned in, letting his voice go darker than usual. "Sweetheart, I could have you on your knees for me in five seconds if I wanted to." He smiled darkly at her, as he felt that shiver that he had grown to love. Her grip on his shirt loosened a little, as she was taken aback by what he said. Her mouth hung open, truly shocked that he would ever say such a thing. She wanted to challenge him, call his bluff, but she didn't want to know if he was right. Her emotions of shock flew to disgust across her brown eyes and Bill could see it all. He enjoyed saying something that could makes a person just freeze and be silent. At least he got her to shut up and stop squirming. His proud smirk faded as he looked in her eyes and saw that disgust had disappeared, and anger showed up.

"So could I." Mabel smiled as she replied to his foul words. Before Bill could question, her left arm reached out into a fist. He was already prepared to get punched in the face. What he wasn't prepared for was Mabel fist going down instead of hitting his face. He didn't understand what happen, but he felt an odd pain below his belt. He felt his knees give out on him as he hit the dirt road. Mabel scattered out of his arms, full of adrenaline, ready to fight or flee. She watched as Bill held his parts and stared wide eyed at the ground. On the inside he was laughing like a maniac, but his human-like body felt all the pain. Once the feeling drifted away, he looked up at his shooting star. He smiled brightly at her panicked face.

"Darling, if I were you. I would start running."

 **A.N.- Greetings, fellow readers! This chapter was probably my favorite to write so far. I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm going to be away for next week, starting Sunday, so I might not update next Friday. I might post another chapter tomorrow in replacement for next Friday. So let's think, what will Bill do? Who knows?! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I know I did). See ya next week. Remember kids, don't ever mess with Mabel Pines. Make this day the best day of your life! Byyyyyeeeee**

 ***rides away on a rainbow dinosaur***


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.- Hey guys! Just a bit of warning for you, this chapter might be a bit disturbing for some. Their will be some suggestive situations and violence and language so just warning you to be safe. Also this chapter is a lot longer than the usual. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14:

The last time Mabel ran this fast was the day that her neighbor's poodle Princess chased her down the street.

 _XxX Flashback XxX_

 _It was a Wednesday afternoon and she had just finished school. Usually Dipper walked home with her but he called out of school, claiming he was "sick". What he called a cold, Mabel called it anxiety on a test that he didn't study on. Dipper always studies but last night he spent the entire night talking to one of his online friends about conspiracies on vampires. He wanted to prove to Mabel that not all vampires are flawless, she however did not agree. Of all the days he decided not to go to school, he had to choose that day._

 _Needless to say, she passed the Ander's home and apparently they left their gate open. Within seconds of passing the house, this giant white poodle barged through the slightly shut gate and chased Mabel down 4 streets. She ended up passing her home 8 times and got a small scratch on her leg. It scarred but Mabel didn't care, at least she was still alive. Once she passed her home again she jumped over their fence and sat on the steps, catching her breath. Princess was still barking from the other side, but Mabel could care less. She asked her parents to call animal control so they could get rid of the rabid poodle. But they didn't, the Ander's picked up their stupid Princess and made sure the gate was always closed. The only good that poodle did was make Mabel join the track team._

XxX XxX

Mabel's boots slammed into the ground as she kept up her run. Although the world around her was quiet and calm, her mind was full of chaos. The moonlight was nothing but a flashlight for her feet and the trees around her morphed into dark green blobs as her body swiftly flew by. All she heard was her breathing and the sounds of her voice screaming at her. She was full of panic, he was going to get her. For once Mabel believed that there is a chance he might kill her. She dead for sure! How could she be so stupid?! Why did he have to be so awful? Deep down inside, she just wished he could hold her tightly in his arms and just NOT speak. Because every word that comes out of his stupid mouth is hurtful. Mabel's body begun to slow down and freeze. She put her hands on her knees and stared at the ground, attempting to slow her breathing and see if Bill was following her.

 _"I'll get you on your knees for me...ha, ya know what Bill? Screw you, asshole."_ Mabel thought in her head, not caring if Bill heard it. To think he actually crossed that line. What else could he do?

"Ok, Mabel. Everything is fine. You just punched THE Bill Cipher in the balls, and now you are running for your life." Mabel spoke to herself finally able to breathe. Her ears chimed as she heard a voice not from afar.

"Shooting Staaaar! Where are you?" Bill's voice sang from a distance. "Come on, Star. Be a good little girl and come out!" Mabel could practically hear his annoyance being covered up. She sprang up and continued to run. She needed to find the Shack; at least there she could hide. But she still had no idea where she was going. Why is it that every time she wants to go to the Shack, she is always running? Mabel closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the dirt road. She was just going to keep running and see where it took her.

It wasn't until Mabel opened her eyes that she saw her home. The old, busted up, worn down Mystery Shack. She sighed in relief as she jogged up to the porch. It was still night and she realized Dipper might be worried. How is she gonna get back? Oh well, she did it once, she can do it again. Mabel slowly entered the shack, trying not to make any sound as if someone was sleeping upstairs. She took in her surroundings and sighed, home sweet home. Everything was the way it was last time she was here. Walking along the hallway, she saw all the pictures that Grunkle Stan kept on the walls. Mabel grabbed a bag from the floor and started putting each picture in it. One of her, Dipper and Stan fishing. Another of Mabel using one of Ford's laser guns. A picture of Waddles winning first place in a talent show. The last one she picked up was everyone in the forest. Stan, Ford, Wendy and Soos all sitting on a log in the woods. While in the back was Dipper and Mabel attempting to climb a tree.

She went upstairs to the attic with her bag of pictures. She plopped on her old bed and closed her eyes. Her body was tired, but she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to explore more of the Shack. She stared at the ceiling then closed her eyes.

XxX Time Skip XxX

Mabel opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. With each movement the bed squeaked. She looked at the clock by her bed but it seems to be dead. She checks and it's still plugged in, hmm? _Whatever it is really old._ Mabel thinks inside her head. Looking by how dark it is outside, Mabel assumed that she only closed her eyes for five minutes. She grabbed her phone and tried to turn on. She wanted to use her flashlight on her phone but it seems to be dead. Oh well at least she can somewhat barely see. Putting her phone in skirt pocket, she heads downstairs.

It was on the last step that she realized she could somewhat see her home, but the shack seemed much darker than it was before. It was almost like she was blind but she knew the place so well she could move around. She kept her hands on the walls and her eyes forward trying to see anything that catches her eye. Her foot kicked something solid and it rolled forward. Kneeling down she picked it up seeing that is was a flashlight. It gave off a grayish light that barely did any good. She shined the light throughout her way, the whole shack seemed gray and old. She went into Ford's room first. It caught her by surprise since she has never actually been in his room. It was cleaner that Stan's and seemed to have not as much furniture. It makes sense, Ford basically slept in the basement. Mabel noticed how his room was gray too. She shined her light and saw a tiny desk with papers spread on it and a little picture frame of Dipper and Mabel. On top of the pile of papers was a old worn down newspaper. The front page was titled "Respected Scientist Theodore Flinnagan Found Dead Out in Fields". Underneath the title was a young man with thin framed glasses and wavy hair held back in a ponytail.

He wasn't bad looking to Mabel, but his name sounded so familiar to her. She knows that she has heard that name before. Mabel brushed it off and left Ford's room, grabbing his trusty lab coat. _Maybe Dipper would want it,_ she thought to herself. Mabel walked out of the old room and went to the living room, she stopped when she heard a small noise of wood creaking behind her. Her body froze as she carefully listened to her surroundings. Nothing. It was dead silent. Must have been the house settling. Mabel's body relaxed and she was able to breathe again.

Swiftly she felt two long arms wrap around her waist leaving her arms to freeze up on her. Her backside felt a body behind her and a warm voice tickles her neck. She dropped Ford's coat and her useless flashlight.

"I found youuu." Bill whispered in a sing-songing voice. Mabel held in her whimper as she heard Bill's voice in her ear. "Now, what do I do with my little shooting star, hmm?"

Before Bill could suggest anything, Mabel's survival instincts kicked in. With her free arm, she elbowed him in the face and bolted for the room next to her. Looking around her she quickly turned into the kitchen, she grabbed the first thing she saw. Bill stopped in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Bring it, sweetheart." Mabel, harshly threw the object that was in her hand at his head. Looking at the object, she threw a frying pan at his head. He gave her a look of confusion before charging at her. Mabel looked around the room hoping to find something. She smiled in relief at finding a weapon, Mabel grabbed a knife that was on the counter and stabbed Bill in his shoulder. Bill, unfazed, stuck his hands out to grab her, but Mabel back away and ran out the kitchen and headed up stairs. She slammed her old bedroom door shut and pushed a dresser in front of it. Although she hated hiding, she went into her closet. She sat down, the wooden floor leaving splinters on her butt. She really needs to start wearing pants. Mabel looked up at the sweaters that she used to spend hours working on. Her eyes squinted, focusing on her old clothes. All of the sweaters looked old, worn and gray...

She looked around the room to see any kind of escape. The window! It's kinda a long way down but if she could get out from the window, then she could run back to Dipper. Her whole body jumped as she heard Bill's entire body slammed on the door repeatedly. A small single tear fell down her face as Mabel heard the door breaking open and the dresser falling down. Bill's breathing was loud and heavy; while Mabel on the other hand wasn't breathing at all. Loud footsteps walked through the whole room and suddenly stopped. What felt like forever was dead silence. Mabel sighed in relief thinking that Bill left the room. She slowly stuck her foot out of the closet, trying to get up.

A warm hand grabbed Mabel's ankle causing her to scream. Mabel felt her whole body being dragged out of the closet leaving her whole backside to be covered in more splinters. Her skirt slightly lifted farther up her leg. Mabel looked up to see Bill, who still had a knife in him, gripping her leg with full force.

"Ya know Shooting Star, I'm honestly not too fond of chasing people. But maybe you are worth chasing." He smiled sickly, letting go of the squirming girl's ankle. Mabel took her chance and kicked him in the face with all her strength. She crawled swiftly to the window getting ready to leap out. She pushed on the window and stuck her head through. It was somewhat of a long fall. Is this where she dies? Might not be so bad, died while kicking and punching Bill Cipher. Twelve year old Mabel would never been able to do that. Mabel got her waist out of the small opening of the window until she felt hands on her.

"No!" Mabel yelled out into the open. Her body fought back and forth with the hands on her waist. She screamed and squirmed, trying with all her might to get away from him. From outside the shack, it looked as if a lady was in a very suggestive situation to whoever was behind the window. But obviously that was not happening. Bill was yelling and grunting, Mabel has definitely gotten stronger. He was getting tired of this situation. He threw his entire body at her, causing him to bump into her behind. She gasp as she felt Bill's body on her back with his arms wrapped around her. He used his knees and pulled her out of the window.

They both fell backwards, with Mabel landing on him. They both groaned in unison as they tried to gain back reality. Mabel was the first to regain her mind and jump off Bill and bolt towards the door. Bill snarled and grabbed a handful of her long brown hair and threw her to the floor. He immediately straddled her hips, pinning her legs so she wouldn't kick him again. She screamed as her pinned her arms above her head.

"Bill get off me!" Mabel yelled, clearly frustrated with not being in control. Bill stared closely into her face, slowly leaning in. His breathing was just as heavy as hers. They both wore each other out. Mabel was tired but Bill looked beat up, his face showing new bruises appearing and a stab wound in his shoulder. Mabel attempted to move her arms, only making her black sweater go up, showing her bare stomach and making his grip on her tighten. She cried out in pain, tears slightly hitting her eyes.

"No." Was all Bill replied with. He continued to stare at her panicking face.

"Wh-what do you want?" Her voice slightly quivering as she looked away from him, trying to hide the color of her face. This was a rare time she wasn't full of fire. Bill was utterly confused, what is he doing that making her voice quiver? He looked down to see her stomach showing and him on her hips.

"Well, well, well. I do always seem to get you in this position, hmm Shooting Star?" Bill giggled out loud. "I didn't think I was gonna get a show with it." Mabel's breathing slowly increased as she saw Bill take off one of his gloves. He gently touched her bare stomach and drew circles on her skin with his finger. It almost looked like an imaginary target to him. He rested his hand on her stomach as the other held both her wrists. Mabel felt like she was hyperventilating on the inside. Bill wasn't even doing anything, and he didn't have too. Just being alone with him made her nervous.

"Bill, what do you want?" She cried out in frustration as she had to repeat her question. She was uncomfortable but enjoyed his touch. She never felt his bare hands before, and yet again, they are warm. Just like she thought they would be, human. She felt his hand gently rub her stomach and sides. He giggled again, causing Mabel to pry open her eyes.

"I want to prove to you." Bill leaned in closer to her face. She looked into his amber eyes, utterly confused at his words. "To prove to you that I don't have to take over your body to be in control." Mabel's panic rose as his face inches closer to her.

 _Bill? Bill what are you doing? No! No, no, no-_

She screamed in her mind at him as their lips finally touched. Just as Mabel believed, his lips were warm and were somewhat rough. She squirmed her face causing him to grab her chin and roughly kissed her again. She truly was terrified in this moment. As much as she wanted to enjoyed this, he was still Bill, the one who killed Dipper, hates her family, and has been ruining her life. With the hand that held her wrist Bill tightened and squeezed the life out of them. She cried out in his mouth.

Mabel was baffled by what was happening, and she knew she couldn't get out of the situation even if she wanted to. Which she wants to. Bill didn't quite understand what he was doing or why. But he knew that Mabel's reaction is what he wanted, and boy did he get one. He took his one hand away from her face, and placed it back on her stomach, softly massaging. He could feel her whole body shaking from him. Feeling her fear gave him that euphoric high that he craves when he is around her. In the beginning, Mabel had her eyes wide by his actions, but now she shut them tightly, not wanting to see who was doing this.

He stopped drawing circles and slowly took the knife out of his shoulder, continuing to keep his star occupied with his lips. She was trembling the entire time, it made Bill want to laugh but he suppressed it with all his strength. Continuing their one-sided actions, Bill opened his eyes to look at her shut lids. Bill darkly spoke inside Mabel's mind.

 _"Shooting Star, I control how your life will go. I have the power to change your whole world. I can turn it upside down if just wanted to. And lastly,"._

Mabel kept her eyes glued shut, tears started to burn but she wasn't going to let Bill see them. A part of her wants to fight back, but there really is nothing she can do. He always makes her feel so small in the world. His lips are wonderful but his words are cruel. Nothing but a bittersweet moment they share together. He paused looking at Mabel's closed eyes. He gripped her throat forcefully causing Mabel to yelp. ", I control you." He said out loud causing Mabel to opened her brown eyes. For once in a long time, Mabel cried, looking directly at him. She let the tears falls from her eyes, not caring if he cared at all. Her tears sizzles as they softly touched the tips of Bill's fingers. Just like when the two were in the middle of the road, he could see all her emotions again. "Do you understand me?"

Mabel kept quiet and just stared at him. He looked into her eyes and could see her answer. That's why she was crying, because she knew she was vulnerable and he took advantage of it. She didn't need to answer. "Good girl", he smiled as he kissed her lips again. Mabel looked away from his closed face, not wanting to look at him.

Then it hit her. Pain. An awful pain hit her right in the stomach. She opened her eyes to see Bill with the knife she used on him. But instead of being in his shoulder, it was jammed into her stomach. Bill grabbed the handle and pushed it upward, furthering up her body. Blood splattered over his face. Her blood on his face. He smiled as he cupped her face. She was too shocked from the pain to speak or react. The pain felt so real, so real that she didn't believe it was real.

"Oh Star, I won't lie to you. Red is definitely your color." He chucked as he drove the kitchen knife deeper up her body. She gasp little air as she felt dizzy. Her gray room became blurry and Bill's face spun in her head. Mabel slowly closed her eyes. This is the end. Bill Cipher succeeded in killing her and Dipper. Hopefully Dipper is safe, doubtful. He'll probably go after Dipper again. Mabel wondered if this is how he felt when he died. The last thing on his mind was his twin, just like she thinking about him. Her world faded and all she felt was pain. Before she fell from reality she heard one sentence.

"Don't ever underestimate my power again, Shooting Star." This is the end, I messed with the wrong demon and now I'm dead.

 **A.N.- HEYYYOOOO! Yet again, another favorite chapter of mine to write. This one was a lot longer than the usual because I couldn't stop writing. Ahhhhhhhh I love this so much! By the way, thank you SO MUCH for the comments. I love getting suggestions and I try to use some of them. Also thank you for the people who have been complementing my writing. You have no idea how much that means to me. I gives me this drive to keep on going with this story, but to also write more in the future. I can't thank you all enough, so thank you for reading. No, this story is no where near its end yet, I just figured you all deserve to be thanked because I love you all so much! So thanks for reading this chapter, I truly hoped you enjoyed and I will see you all next week. Byyye! Make today epic for yourself.**

 **Me: *gets abducted by aliens and flies to space***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Darkness and pain was all that made sense to her. It was as if her brain was numb and useless, as if she was just floating in air. Mabel couldn't even think in her own head, she was just lifeless. A humming noise hit her ears and grew louder as if it was getting closer. Within seconds the noise was loud it was like it smashed into her body, leaving her with nothing but white light surrounding her. Mabel's eyes swiftly opened and she woke up with a scream. Almost as if a child woken from a terrible nightmare. Gripping the old blankets with all her might, her breathing was long and rapid. When she moved her bed squeaked causing her to scream and slam her eyes shut.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at the room around her. She was in her old bedroom in the attic. Why is she at the Shack? She held her head trying to remember last night. Dipper got a job...she started walking to the Shack...Bill was an ass...she ran here...what? She looked down at her feet seeing a bag of dusty pictures of her family, she must have started collecting things to bring back. Still in confusion, she went to grab her phone to check the time. On top of her phone was a little yellow sticky note. Grabbing the note, she squinted at the words in front of her.

 _You really thought I would kill you Shooting Star? Hope you slept well. :D_

 _-Bill_

She read the note several times trying to understand what he meant. Pondering what he could have meant, it hit her. She face palmed herself, knowing she fell asleep when she ran here, leaving Bill in control of her dream. Wait, so it was all a dream, she's not dead. She lifted up her sweater making sure he didn't leave a scar on her stomach. She sighed happily, no scars. The dream...it was so real! She actually thought she died and was gone forever, never to be seen again. Her eyes wandered to the spot on the floor where Bill and her fought. She hates how he always wins, no matter what. She remembered his words from last night.

 _I control you._ She shivered thinking about him and...the kiss. Mabel's eyes widened at the memory, he kissed her...But why?! Then she remembers the knife.

"Ugh, that bastard! He just kissed me to distract me so he could stab me!" She groan out loud as she plopped back down on the bed. Why did he feel the need to kiss her, he could have just stabbed her anyway, it's not like she could move. Maybe he just wanted to creep her out, make her feel scared. She closed her eyes, still being able to feel his warm hand on her sides, it would've been soothing for her if she wasn't freaking out by him. She hated how she could never feel calm around him. Tired of thinking about him, Mabel sat up. Grabbing her phone and bag and marched her way downstairs.

She couldn't help but feel anxiety from the dream as she crept down the halls. She felt as if she was reliving the dream except this time she could see. She got to the door when she realized she still wanted Ford's lab coat. Heading back to his room, she takes in the fact that this will be considered the first time she went into his room in real life. Opening the creaking door, she sighed in relief; it was just like the dream. Clean and not used, except this time she could see color, although not much of it. She sat on his bed and lied back, staring at the old dirty ceiling. It's been years since anyone has been in here. She was 15 when they died and she left the Shack. Now she is back home at 18 and not even living here. Why does she choose to stay at the "Bill's Stupid Mansion-like House". Well it's not like she could live here, the Shack is being torn down soon. You would think they would start clearing out the Shack before they tear it down.

As soon as she felt the tears coming she sat up and searched for his coat. Upon finding it hanging on the wall, she spotted the desk again. Just like in the dream, there was the newspaper about the dead scientist. _Maybe Dipper knows who this guy is._ She thought to herself, shoving the paper in her bag and grabbing the coat, she headed out the Shack.

She stood on the porch for a few minutes, taking in the scenery that she used to see everyday. Just about every morning, when she lived here, she would sit on the porch. Just to get some fresh air, listen to the birds chirp and see Gompers eating their trash. Mabel shut her eyes just like she always did out here. Except something was different now. It was so quiet, almost impossibly quiet. There wasn't a sound in Gravity Falls, except for the slight breeze that went by. Mabel walked off the porch and onto the road to the town. She dropped her bags and walked down the dirt road, hoping to find a familiar face. Mabel's eyes wandered the forests around her, it's too quiet, there aren't even birds out here. Her walking turned into jogging when she saw the buildings of her old town.

The first building she saw was the Greasy's Diner. Mabel barged in, looking around frantically to see someone she knew. Mabel looked in each seat, each table, even behind the bar into the kitchen. No one was there. Mabel panicked, leaving the diner and heading to the town hall, only to see no one there. She continued to barged into several building and homes until she got into the middle of Gravity Falls. She stopped to catch her breath.

"HELLO, IS ANYONE HERE? PLEASE ANSWER ME, WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" Mabel yelled into the open air. The whole town is gone. Mabel shook her head in disbelief, no one could just disappear, let alone an entire town. Mabel ran her way back to the Mystery Shack. She grabbed her bags on the road and ran back to Dipper.

XxX Time Skip XxX

Dipper grabbed a wet rag and began wiping down the kitchen counter. Can't have a dirty kitchen when you are baking. He tends to wonder if baking is actually as manly as he makes it to be. He did his usual routine of preheating the oven, mixing ingredients together, taste testing. He shoved the cake into the oven, waiting for the perfect moment to take it out. After waiting forever, the timer goes off and Dipper opens the oven. Slowly reaching in, his knuckles grazed the side of the oven, causing Dipper to scream in pain and grab his hand. Running his hand under water, he chuckled. _Baking battle scars. Well more like battle burns, but it's still manly._ He heard the front door bang open harshly and hearing his sister cry out.

"Dipper! Dipper, where are you?!" Mabel yelled frantically, going in each room to find him.

He takes out the cake and runs out to see Mabel with tears in her eyes. "Mabel I'm here. Oh my god, what happened?" Dipper asked, preparing himself for the worst. Mabel shook her head and held her face.

"Dip...everyone is gone." Was all she could choke out. Dipper grabbed her shoulders gently and looked her in the eyes.

"Mabel, I'm gonna need you to breathe for me ok?" She nodded and slowly began to relax. "Now what's wrong, who's gone?" Dipper asked calmly, trying not to freak out himself.

Mabel's eyes left the floor and went to his face. "Dipper, everyone in Gravity Falls is gone."

Without another word, Dipper grabs Mabel's hand and runs out the house. The twins follow the dirt path that led to Gravity Falls. Once the two saw the Shack, Mabel released Dipper's hand and stopped to catch her breath. Dipper on the other hand, kept running towards the town, not looking back. Mabel attempted to catch up to see where he was going but failed. Here she was again, alone in an abandoned town. She kept her run to the center of town, when she could hear Dipper's yelling echo in the wind. Taking several turns, she still found him nowhere. Where did he go?

After passing several streets, Mabel saw Dipper on his knees, in the middle of the road, completely silent. He was looking at the ground, not moving an inch. Mabel looked to see him holding his old pine tree hat that he gave to Wendy. Mabel slowly crouched down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. He looked troubled and full of thought but he slowly put a reassuring hand on hers.

"Your wrong Mabel." He paused, still looking at the ground. "Not only is everyone in Gravity Falls gone...but every living thing is gone."

 **A.N- Yaaaaaaaay! It's Friday ladies and gentlemen! And you know what that means. It means you all read another chapter! Anyway, I know you all are probably confused and full of a million questions. But trust me, most of your troublesome questions will be answered...hopefully. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will be plenty more to go. So far we are halfway done this story...I think. Eh, basically halfway through. I'm thinking about updating two chapters a week, but I don't really know. I'm getting kinda busy and I don't want to fall behind with this story.**

 **Oh, also thank you so much, madterpoetandyouknowit, for you wonderful comments. They made my day when I saw them. And I had no idea if anyone actually read my author notes, but now I know at least one person does. Also sorry about ya grandma. May she rest in peace with the other ghosties, I say that because there will be some ghosts later on in this story.**

 **Oh well, I shall see you all next week! You are all so awesome and perfect, have a wonderful day, byeeeee!**

 **Me: *waves goodbye as my body melts into a puddle of beautiful black glitter***


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The twins headed back home with their minds full of confusion. This dirt path didn't feel the same anymore; almost as if they weren't familiar with it. They both felt as if they had lost a part of the childhood. Mabel felt as if she lost her entire life in just a few seconds. Nothing was the same, the dark green trees looked different, the sky seemed darker and the wind sounded strange. Almost as if the wind were whispering little secrets to their ears.

Slowly, the siblings entered the house that was never theirs. The house full of mystery and entrapment. Mabel felt as if she was stuck here by chains, gripping her wrists with such a force. Dipper could leave whenever he wanted to, or so Mabel believed. But in truth, Dipper felt just as trapped as she did, if not more. There was no way in hell he would ever leave Mabel behind, especially in the situation she is in. His chains were just as real as hers.

Mabel sat herself on the couch, while Dipper paced back and forth in the kitchen, still gripping his old hat. They sat in silence until Dipper marched into the living room with his arms crossed. He plopped down next to Mabel, his face full of questions.

"Bill has to be the reason for everyone to be gone. He has to!" Dipper cried out in frustration, throwing the hat across the room. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Mabel looked sad at her brother, putting a gentle hand on his back, massaging in circles. She cringed when the action reminded her of Bill drawing circles on her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm with you on the Bill thing. But we can't ask Bill. One, he won't tell us anyway. Two, I don't want him to know that we know. Even if he already knows." Dipper just nodded in agreement, his head still down. He abruptly stood up and walked away, picking up the hat. On his way to leave the room, he tripped over a small bag. Looking down, he smiled at seeing a picture in the bag. Grabbing it, he sat down on the couch next to his sister. For a while they both examine each picture and laughed about the memories they shared. Dipper laughed when he saw Ford's lab coat shoved in the bag. He stop his laughter when he notice an old, yellowish newspaper. He picked it up, reading the front page hard, concentrating on each word.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you! I grabbed it off of Ford's desk. I was gonna ask if you knew who he was. His name sounds so familiar to me!" Dipper just stared at the newspaper, a small smile formed on his lips.

"I know exactly who this is!" Dipper pointed to the picture of the man. "This is Theodore Flinnagan, he died in his early thirties, but he was insanely smart. Grunkle Ford actually looked up to him."

"How did he die?" Mabel looked more at the newspaper, still trying to remember where she heard of him.

"In all honesty, no one knows. It says that his body was a bit gory when they found him, but back then they didn't give to many details in a respectable person's death. They found his body in the fields, ten miles away from his lab. No one knows why he was out there, or what he was even doing."

"What do you think killed him?" Mabel asked extremely interested in this man.

"Well...there is a rumor that he messed with the paranormal and things that don't make sense. But like all the scientists, he believed that everything had an explanation. I think he was messing with the wrong things at the wrong time and it got him killed."

Mabel pondered his words. This Theodore guy is strange, how can someone just die like that? "So you think he got himself killed by messing with powerful forces."

"Yes, only because there is a myth that if you go to his grave, he can answer any question you ask. The reason that this myth started was because, one of his colleagues said Flinnagan was looking for an mystical object that granted you complete knowledge in the entire world. He wanted to be the smartest person. If that myth is true, then most likely he found the artifact, obtained the knowledge, but then he couldn't handle all that power, so his head exploded or something like that." Dipper rambled with a shrug in conclusion. Mabel just shook her head and smiled. What if that myth is true? They contemplated their next words but could find none. Sitting in comfortable silence, Mabel shut her eyes and leaned back on the couch. Her eyes shot open when she heard him speak again. "What if this myth is true, Mabel?"

She looked at him blankly. "I don't know."

"Do you think we should visit his grave? Think about all that we could ask him! We could figure things out about Bill! We could find out what happened to the town!" Dipper exclaimed, shooting up from the couch. For once he looked awake and full of energy. As much as Mabel wanted to protest, she couldn't say no to his excitement. She had a good feeling Bill is going to find out where they are going, and he is not going to like it.

"Ok, fine. We will go, but you have to find his grave."

And with that, the twins had a plan. They were going to get their town back and defeat Bill together.

 **A.N.- Hi everybody! I know this chapter is earlier, but I wanted to post this. I wanted to updated every Wednesdays and Fridays so I could post two chapters every week. But if Wednesdays don't work out for me, I'll just update two chapters every Friday. Either way, you will all get a chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed, and I shall see ya soon. Byeeeeeeeee!**

 **Me: *gets stepped on by a giant ant***


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

It had been two days since the twins planned on visiting Theodore Flinnagan's grave. Dipper was still doing his research on the whereabouts of his resting place, while Mabel was thinking of the thousands of questions to ask him. Her mind seemed blank of all the things she could ask. She could find out who Bill Cipher truly is. She hasn't personally seen Bill since her dream at the Shack. He tends to pop up and then leave for days or weeks at a time. But when he is here with her, she dreads every second of it.

Mabel was pacing back and forth, full of adrenaline. She awoken from yet another nightmare that she believed she created this time. She could tell the difference between dreams she created in her own mind and dreams Bill created. For example, Bill's nightmares always have a lot of gray in it. And he always makes himself known in the dream. And if there is color, then it always unnatural colors. Like a rose being neon green and trees being purple. With the color choices it almost look as if it came from Mabel's mind.

She stopped pacing and looked at her clock, it read 11:57. She hated being up this late, but there was no way she was going back to sleep. She put on a pair of jeans and a gray sweater with a heart on it. She carefully tiptoe her way out the door and began walking on the dirt road. For once, she didn't have a destination. She just wanted to walk. It was about 45 minutes that she saw a little yellowish light that lit up the entrance to a little cafe. She looked above the door and read the neon blue sign, "Uncle Mo's Cup of Joe". Mabel smirked as she entered the old, rusty cafe. There was about 2 customers sitting in different seats. Mabel stood there awkwardly until she realized to take a seat somewhere. She sat in the ripped up, leathery gray seat for two and stared out the dusty window.

"Can I get you anything, hon?" A loud, high voice boomed in her ear. Mabel jumped as she quickly turned her head to see a lady with bright red hair down to her shoulders. She wore a green bow in her hair, matching the color of her apron. Mabel just opened her mouth, completely forgetting to actually order something, did she even have money with her?

"Hmm, I don't believe I've seen you here. You must be a new customer! Newbies get a free cup of coffee! I'll get you some!" The waitress had a strong southern accent and a proud step to her. Mabel couldn't protest before the lady walked into the back of the kitchen. She couldn't remember if she ever tried coffee before. Most likely, but with a lot of sugar. The waitress came back with a little white mug full of darkness inside. Mabel smiled and thanked her as she attempted to cool down her drink. Placing the mug down, she stared into the black abyss. It reminded her of a starless sky, full of nothing but black. She laughed to herself, thinking about how this is probably the color of a demon's tears. If only she kicked Bill hard enough in the balls, then maybe she could know if she was right.

She took one sip of the drink, and instantly made a face. Bitter, nothing but bitter, just like Bill. She shook her head, and sat up, she didn't have money to buy anything anyway. She waved goodbye to the lady and left the rusty cafe hoping to get the taste off of her tongue. The air was cold as usual and it was extremely dark outside. Although she had a faint idea of where the house was, she wasn't entirely sure. The air around her felt strange, and she felt anxiety with the darkness around her body. Almost as if it could reach out and grab her at any time. Suggesting in her head to ask for directions at the cafe, she realized she doesn't even know her address. She just left the orphanage and came here, not knowing a thing. It dawned on her how clueless she has been about many things.

So much has change since they left the orphanage. A part of her wished she was still there and away from Bill. She hasn't been able to stay asleep for a long time. It seems like forever. Thinking of Bill, Mabel wanted to know where he was. Where does he go when he's not with her? She wanted to ask him so many questions that she knew he wouldn't answer. Why is he back on earth? Did he ever leave? Why did he kill Dipper and keep her alive? Why did he kiss her? Does he plan on killing her? Why is it so damn cold outside? Her body was literally shivering nonstop.

She checked her pocket for her phone and groaned knowing she left her phone on the desk in her room. It was way to dark outside, you would think someone would put a light down the road. Hopefully cars don't drive through here. She could faintly see the dirt road in front of her feet. She looked up at the sky, even the moon was covered clouds. She continued to walk, clinging the her sleeves, hoping to find her way back to the house. Why did she even leave, knowing that it was late? So many questions that she'll never know the answers to.

The steps of her shoes were all she felt. Mabel's right foot step on something not solid, causing her entire body to fall forward. She screamed as she heard a loud splash and her body was surrounded in freezing cold liquid. Flailing her arms to find something to grab on, her head bashed into something sharp. Her mouth opened wide, letting more fluid into her body. Darkness surrounded her yet again. Her tears left her eyes and mixed in with the water around her. The more she sunk down, the more panic began to rise. Her body was becoming numb to the water around her, almost as if her body was surrendering to the cold. She thought she felt something wrap itself around her ankles. Maybe it was her imagination, but she felt herself sink deeper. She felt her limbs feel numb and useless and her brain slowly began to black out. She closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the dark abyss that reminded her of the coffee.

Just seconds before she passed out she felt a solid hand grip the sweater by her neck and pull with a strong force. Her eyes remained closed and she blacked out. For however long, Mabel's eyes opened to see a dark cloudy sky. She shut her eyes as she felt her body being picked up off the ground. A warm hand rested on the back of her thigh while another hand was on her back. Her mind couldn't think, she could feel the air bringing more coldness to her body, causing her to shiver more. She clung to the person, trying to get heat. Her eyes remained closed, she could feel whoever was holding her walk.

"Wh-what's going o-on?" She stuttered as she attempted to talk, her throat burned and her eyes were glued shut. Her hair clung to her neck and she could feel it drip.

"You decide to take a late night swim, Shooting Star. I must admit, I'm a bit hurt you didn't invite me. I could have spiced up tonight for you." Bill said sarcastically as usual. Although it hurt she wanted to ask more questions.

"Wh-why are you here?" She asked clinging to his jacket with all her might.

"No one should be alone on this cold night, am I right?" Bill chuckled to himself, causing Mabel's body to shake with his laughter. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her but the road ahead of him, as if he could see just fine. Mabel looked at the features in his face carefully. He truly did look human, but he wasn't.

"Bill, why d-did you come b-back looking like a human?" She didn't know why she asked that. The words just spilled out. Bill just smirked continuing to look ahead.

"What can I say? I missed my old human looks."

Mabel stared at him with curiosity. "Y-y-you were once human?" She squeaked out, causing her to cough uncontrollably.

"Star, how bout you stop talking."

"Wait, you were human?" She asked through her coughs. Her throat burned and she was exhausted.

Bill sighed shaking his head. "Star, how about we make a deal."

"No." Was all she could muster.

"Fine! A compromise!" He paused rolling his eyes at her stubbornness. "I promise to not figure out your past if you don't try to figure out mine, ok?" He looked at her, smirking when he saw her nod in agreement.

The journey home felt short to Mabel, since she kept falling asleep on and off. Her body was shaking more fiercely and she thought she might have hypothermia. She heard a door opening and her eyes opened to see their front door. She shut her eyes and listened to Bill's footsteps. They sounded light and not like the footsteps she heard when she was hiding in the closet from the dream. She wanted to ask him why he kissed her, but she had a good feeling he wasn't going to answer honestly.

She felt him march slowly up the stairs and into her room. She was nodding off but she could feel her body on something soft. She gripped Bill harder, unknowingly, hearing him sigh. She couldn't stop shaking if she wanted to. But she needed warmth and her body was not letting go of him. Barely awake, she felt the bed shift as if someone was climbing on. Not caring if it was Bill or Dipper she clung to them. Deep down inside, she knew it was Bill. She just wanted to see if he was nice enough to stay. And he was. She completely wrapped herself around him, drinking in his warmth and fell to sleep. Bill rolled his eyes, rolling a blanket to cover both of them and then he hugged her closer to him.

 **A.N.- Heyyyyyyoooooo! Happy Friday ladies and gentlemen! Yet another chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hoped you all enjoyed. Not much else to say but have an awesome day! Buh-bye!**

 **Me: *grabs a hold of a million rainbow balloons and floats away. Waving goodbye to all the beautiful people***


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Bright light shined in Mabel's brown eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyelids. Looking around she notice she was in her room, looking at her bed she saw that Bill left. She sighed as she rubbed her shoulders, trying to warn up. Last night was the one night she felt ok around him. The one night she got a full 9 hours of sleep. She actually missed his warmth. Then she remembered last night fully. He saved her life.

She could have drown last night and he was there. How the hell was he there with her? She shook her head and got off her bed. She needed to tell Dipper last night. She trampled her way down the steps sleepily. Dipper was in the kitchen, as usual, making breakfast.

"Hey, Mabel. Glad to see you up! I made breakfast AND if found Flinnagan's grave." He chimed as he handed his sister a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Really?! Where is he at?" Mabel asked shoving eggs in her mouth and smiling pleased.

"Well, thankfully not from here. Just a couple miles the opposite direction of Gravity Falls." He answered, sitting next to her. He smiled seeing her so happy to see food. She looks a lot better than she has. He's used to seeing her with giant bags under her eyes.

"Dipper, I just realized. How are we gonna get there?" Mabel asked with food in her mouth.

"I'm one step ahead of you! With a little extra work money, I bought us both bikes. It will have to do until I get a car." Mabel smiled in thanks at her brother. He is always prepared. She didn't like that he was the only one working. Maybe she'll open up a sweater store online. She could make things other than sweaters, such as blankets, shawls, gloves, whatever comes to mind. The twins agreed on going to the graveyard in an hour. It would give them time to prepare. And by prepare, that means it gives Mabel enough time to pick a sweater.

XxX Time Skip XxX

Wind forces itself through her hair, and leaves burns on her face. The twins peddle their way to the graveyard. Dipper explain that the place was build in the 1800s and Theodore died in the 1900s. Apparently, Theo didn't have any family so the town's people and his colleagues picked the closest cemetery. Mabel's face frowned, it must be terrible to go through life without any family, all alone in the world. "Dipper...are we almost there, I'm pretty sure my knees are going to fall off."

Dipper laughed at her comment. "It's ok sis, we are here." Mabel looked up to see a tall, rusty gate, the only visible opening to the large stone wall surrounding the cemetery. Standing by the entrance made Mabel's bones shake, something was wrong with this place. "Dip...are you sure this is a good idea?" Mabel's eyes matched her brother's, both filled with uncertainty and curiosity. The only reassurance she was given was Dipper nodding to her, and continuing inside.

Inside the huge wall, it looked like a regular cemetery, except everything seemed darker. The sky was clouding with darkness, the trees looked like dark masses within the area. Most of the tombstones were crumbling, barely legible, nothing but weeds and moss covering the stone. "I believe it's somewhere over here." Dipper said way ahead of the trail than Mabel. To her, this scenery was heartbreaking; making her feel as if she will be forgotten after life. The graves all look as if no one has even bothered to visit; almost as if this place has been abandoned. Mabel looked down at her feet, the stone-filled trail leaving each footprint she makes. Tiny little stones and dust kick up from under her. The last time Mabel ever visited a graveyard, it was to leave flowers on her parents grave for their anniversary. She hasn't even been able to visit the Grunkles. Once they died, the twins were sent to the orphanage where they never left. Until now.

Why did Bill get them out of the orphanage? What has been his plan all along? Why does he do everything he does? Mabel touched her lips remembering him, why did he do that too? So many questions, yet never enough time for answers. Dipper's pace sped up, going further ahead of Mabel. "It's over here, Mabes!" Mabel jogged the rest of the way up to see a single grave with the edges slightly crumbling. What shook Mabel to the core, was the tiny red flower placed on his grave. Who was here, this place looks abandoned and he died years ago, who still visits him?

"Well...what do we do? You know...to... _talk_ to him?" Mabel asked folding her arms, uncomfortable to be here any longer. No matter her feelings, her and Dipper needed answers. Dipper shook his head confused, "I really don't know." The twins sat in front of the grave, calling Theodore's name, saying random summoning spells. But with all their ways, nothing worked. Dipper stood up frustrated, dropping his notepad he walked away, "I need to take a little walk, stay here, I'll be right back." Mabel grabbed his notepad and scribbled doodles inside. Closing her eyes, she sighed. She can't give up just yet, maybe she needs to talk to him personally.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but hello Theodore Flinnagan. My name is Mabel Pines, the guy that just walked off is my brother Dipper. I'm sorry if we disturbed your resting but we really need you help. You see, I made a deal with Bill Cipher, and because of that I am paying the price." She paused looking at the grave. She felt small tears build in her eyes. "I am not here to ask you how to defeat Bill, I am here only to ask a few questions. I heard a rumor that you know everything and that people come here looking for answers. I find that terrible, since I figured the dead would just want to stay in peace, but if you are willing, it would be an honor if you could help me." Mabel felt cold surround her, almost as if the air dropped several degrees. Wind began to pick up and Mabel looked frantically out for Dipper. When the wind died down, she relaxed, slowly turning back to the grave to sit down.

Her eyes widened at the figure floating before her, it was...him. The man, was odd looking, Mabel could somewhat see through him. Although his face was blank and staring at her, Mabel could clearly see the resemblance of Theodore. Her heart panicked as he continued to stare. "Dippe-!" She yelled out in the air, a cold hand fell on her mouth causing her voice to muffle. Theo's pointer finger went over his lips, giving her a sign to be quiet. _How is his hand a solid when he is a ghost?!_ Mabel slowed her breathing and backed away from his hand. "You're...Theodore Flinnagan, right?" The ghost nodded his head.

Mabel's mind raced with confusion and questions. She put her hands on her head in frustration, what is going on? She heard the sound of scribbles and looked up to see the apparition writing. Expressionless, he handed her the notepad that read, "Can I help you?". Mabel smiled and sat down on the grass. She nodded her head.

"There are a million questions running through my head right now. I didn't think you would be here. So I'll just ask the first question on this notepad...umm, what happened to the people of Gravity Falls?" Theodore took the notepad and scribbled more.

"Disappeared." Mabel scoffed, "I know that already, but how can I get them back?"

"Destroy the creator for their disappearance." Mabel closed her mouth and looked down. She knows for a fact it's Bill who did this. She needed to ask him, but she was scared.

"Theodore..." She gulped in fear. "What is Bill Cipher's motive for me and my brother?" His eyes looked blank compared to hers, he nodded and wrote down words. Her heart pounded out of her chest as he wrote down answers. When Mabel read the words, her heart stopped. The world could have stopped spinning and she wouldn't have noticed.

"You are the owner of a key that he desires. Your brother has nothing to do with it." Mabel shook her head, "That doesn't make any sense, what KEY? I don't have any sacred keys on me, except for my old house keys!"

Theodore continued to write on the paper, his face still blank, but his eyes showed true emotion. "The key is called the "Answer for the Angels". It is a key and also a weapon, it fell down to earth and he is looking for it to redeem himself of his last mistake, apparently you own it."

Mabel shook her head, unable to receive his answer properly. "This doesn't make any sense." She heard more words being written down and looked up. "I apologize for all the confusion, I do hope this helped. I need to go soon."

"W-wait! One more question, please!" She thought hard about it, what was the one thing she needed to know. It bothered her ever since Bill gave hints of once being human. "I need to ask you one last question..."

The wind picked up and the trees swayed back and forth harshly. Mabel stood up and looked Theodore in his eyes. She needed to know everything. "How did Bill Cipher become what he is today? Was he once a human?"

 **A.N.- hellllllooooooo lovely citizens. I am not dead and I have returned! I have been ridiculously busy with school, helping my sister plan for her wedding, and other things. Anyway, I know I kept all you waiting but I am not done this story yet. I already know everything that is going to happen, I just need to write it. I hope you all enjoyed and ill see you soon. Bye!**

 ***floats down a river while waving bye***


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. - Hey guys! I just needed to say a quick warning before you read this. This chapter is longer than the usual, I wanted to put this whole scenario into one chapter instead of splitting it up.**

 **ALSO EXTREMELY IMPORTANT- This chapter is most definitely rated M. There will be violence, gore, some swears, and some triggering situations. So please be prepared, and I'm sorry! It is long, but I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 19

"How did Bill Cipher become what he is today? Was he once a human?"

The wind howled menacingly, almost shaking Mabel to the core. Her knees slightly shook and her eyes were drenched in concern. Something just didn't feel right why did she feel wrong to ask that question? Theodore's gaze never faltered on her, he never spoke, never moved; only stared. The look in his eyes made her question herself. Mabel gulped as the young man's hazel eyes darkened and he extended his hand to hers. She shuddered staring at his white gloved hand, wondering if she should take it. Last time she shook someone's hand she was trapped in a deal with a demon.

Maybe he was going to show her the answer or maybe this was a trick. Maybe this is Bill's doing all along. It would make sense, she hasn't heard from him since he saved her from drowning. Her gut twisted just thinking of what could have happen to her that night. Bill hasn't seemed that bad for a while he did save her life, without asking for something in return, and he did stay with her through the night. But why? Why was any of this happening to her? If what Theo said was true and that she owns a key then why didn't Bill just ask for it in the beginning? He could have tortured her and Dipper both until one of them gave him the answer. Why did he go through all this to make a deal with her? Something else interested Mabel even more, if he was searching for this key that she didn't even knew she had, then why did he need access to her mind?

Mabel shook the racing questions out of her mind. She was sick of being confused and always having more questions than answers. Marching closer to Theo's firm hand, she gave him a hard stare.

"Will shaking your hand give me the answers that I need?" The only answer she received was a small nod. Accepting that response, she took his hand and the whole world began to spin. Colors took control of her sight and her mind became dizzy. Feeling unstable, she wrapped her arms around his waist, attempting at feeling safe. Her body felt to be floating only to crash down and repeat. Believing that she made the wrong choice she slammed her eyes and until the chaos stopped was when she opened them. Squinting her eyes, she looked around getting used to the new scenery. They weren't in the cemetery anymore.

Someone cleared their throat, causing Mabel to look up at Theo, who she was still wrapped around.

"Oh, geez! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, slowly unraveling herself off of him. Theo brushed her off and continue to walk down the road they appeared in. It look like a regular neighborhood, colorful houses on each side of the road, children playing in the street or riding on bikes. Some people were working on their front lawn, clipping bushes or planting flowers. An elderly man was reading a newspaper on his porch. Mabel smiled, he reminded her of Grunkle Stan. This place seemed like a nice neighborhood, the kind that you would see in movies.

Theo strolled down the middle of the road, completely ignoring the cars that whizzed by. Mabel trotted behind him, taking in the new area. "Theo, where exactly are we?" She spoke walking alongside him, knowing that he doesn't speak she looked down at her feet.

"We are in the 1980s, and my name is Dr. Flinnigan." A man spoke with an accent that she couldn't identify. Her head shot up to his, grabbing his shoulder to face him. "Wait, wait, wait a minute. You could speak this whole time!"

The corner of his mouth barely lifted as he spoke. "No, I am unable to speak, but we are in another dimension. So although I would be dead in your dimension, I am not dead in this one, in fact, I was never born in this dimension therefore I am able to speak, since I have not yet died..." Mabel stared at him in awe, trying to take everything he saying. "I understand it is a bit confusing, but there is no need to worry." The two continued walking down the long street, side by side.

"I think I understand, by the way I love your voice." Mabel blurted out, giggling at his confusion. "My voice? What of it?"

"I don't know! I guess it's your accent. I just didn't picture what your voice sounded like when I saw you."

"Ah, well thank you for the compliment. I was born in Russia but later my family moved to England were my mother married an intelligent English man, so it would make sense for me to have an accent." Mabel nodded her head, giving her full attention to him. She was interested in him, why did Grunkle Ford look up to him? Was he a scientist like Ford? Her mind stopped wandering when Theo stopped in front of a house. It was an average looking house, but when you stared closer, you could see the bushes out front seemed old and dying, and the windows looked slightly dirty. The front door seemed old, and the paint on the house was chipping. But aside from the worn of the house, was the bright yellow tulips that surrounded the whole house. It was a good idea, it helped brighten up the tired looking structure. Mabel walked up to the flowers and smiled, taking in the color. It looked familiar then it hit her. This was his home.

She slowly turned to Theo, who was standing in the road, looking up at her with his usual blank stare. She gulped, "This is Bill s home isn't it." He gave her the silent nod and Mabel groaned, walking closer to him. "Theo... I'm mean Dr. Flinnigan, I don't think I can do this. What if I see something that I m not supposed to see." The tall, lean man nodded, turning away, his ponytail whipping around, and walked away from her and the house.

"If you don't feel okay about it, then that's fine. You at least know that that bastard was **once** human". He spoke softly but bitterly, continuing to walk away. Did he have something against Bill? Then again, everyone did. Mabel stared at his back, then looked at the house. She wondered how long he lived here. Unknowingly, she began to walk up the stairs and onto the porch, staring at the door in front of her. Did he have a good life, was he successful? What time of his life did Theo bring her to? Maybe it wasn't her place to know everything about Bill's life. Perhaps one day, he will tell her on his own. She went to step off the porch when she heard a woman scream and glass breaking.

Seconds before she could react, the door flung open and out came a giant man. He had tan skin, giant arms and was large. He made Mabel feel smaller than Bill ever would. Mabel gasped and back away as he stormed off the porch, leaving the door wide open. She stayed in place for a few seconds, trying to make sense of everything. That man just walked off, without even asking her why she was on his porch. She fixed her light blue sweater and slowly tip-toed inside. Her body froze when she heard a woman sobbing. Slowly, Mabel walked into the first room, which was the kitchen. It was small but cozy, it almost gave the feeling of home, except for the grown woman sobbing, with her head bleeding on the floor, glass all around her. The woman lied there, her hands close to her face. Mabel could see the bright color of yellow on her fingernails. Mabel's heart ached at the woman, she looked tired. Kneeling down, she went to go wipe the hair out of her eyes, only for her hand to fall through the woman. She gasped in shock, was she invisible? A warm hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, sighing in relief to see it was just Theodore. His face was blank but his eyes showed some sadness. "I know you want to help her. But she can t see you, love. You're not really here."

Mabel nodded sadly, staring at the woman. Did that man hurt her? Continuing pass the beaten woman, Mabel walked down the long, dark hallway. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Theo pointing to his hand, then shoving his hand through the wall. Mabel nodded, understanding his demonstration. She looked at a closed door and went through it. Confusion filled her mind, the whole room was bright pink. _This definitely isn't Bill s room,_ Mabel thought to herself. Her eyes wandered over the room, only to stop at a little girl curled up on the floor at the edge of her pink puffy bed. She was holding a little yellow stuffed toy, one of the black beady eyes were missing. Mabel knelt down to the little girl, she was talking to the toy.

"Don"t worry, I think mommy is ok. Willy should be here soon anyway". Mabel tensed at the girls words. She rose from the floor and walked out of the room, truly disturbed. Something doesn't feel right here, this place is just a house, not a home. Mabel continued to walk down the hallway, Theodore following, until she heard the front door opening.

"Hey guys, I'm home! Mom, do you know..." The voice stopped, and Mabel's body went cold, that was Bill's voice. Mabel pushed Theo aside, somewhat slamming him, as she rushed down the hallway. She stopped looking at the boy in a school uniform. He was kneeling next to his mom, rambling soothing words to her as she continued to say she was alright. It was still daylight out, he must have just came home from school. She stared at the boy, he looked exactly as he did now, except his eyes were blue just like his mother's.

Mabel's gut twisted, something didn't feel right. What was going to happen? "It's ok, Mom. It's going to be ok, he isn't going to hurt you anymore. I'll..." He paused and stared at his hands, then back to his mother. "I'll make sure of it." Mabel winced, what did he mean by that? She hated this all together. She knew this has to end badly in order for him to become Bill Cipher but now she doesn't want to know.

The front door banged open yet again. There stood was the tall, large man from earlier. He had a bottle in his hand, and his eyes were sunken and darker than before. He reminded her of death. She didn't understand why, but she wanted to grab Bill's hand and run for their life. The brooding man, slowly stepped further into the kitchen. The woman crawled in front of her son, cradling his face.

"Go to your room, William". She whispered sadly, slowly standing up. The young man shook his head violently, "No, I ll stay with you". The mother shook her head and repeated.

"Listen to your mother!" The man yelled angrily. Why was he so angry? Bill paced to his room, the little girl peeped her head out the door. "Madeline, stay in your room, ok?" Bill spoke sternly as he paced by. The little girl slowly nodded her head and shut the door quietly. Mabel followed Bill to his room and was surprised. His room was very organized, clean, but dark inside. He had a poster of the Beatles hanging in his room. A large shelf, stacked to the brim with books, most of them were on astrology and anatomy. She smiled, he likes reading smart stuff, she thought to herself. He also had a small cactus on his windowsill. She looked over at the tall man lying on his bed and smirked, he was too tall for the bed, his feet hanged off of it.

Her smile faded fast as she saw tears roll down his face. He quietly stared at the ceiling, probably paying attention to the voices downstairs. Mabel watched in shock, she knelt by his side of the bed. This will probably be the only time she will ever see tears rolling down his face. Just by looking at this made her tear up. She put a hand on his head, in attempt to comfort him knowing he can't feel her. The second her hand touch his head he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I've never felt so alone in my entire life." Mabel gasped, does he know she is here? "Being alone is probably one of the worst feelings in the entire world." Another tear rolled down as he spoke. There was a loud bang and more yelling occurred. It sounded as if they both were fighting each other physically and verbally. A woman's scream filled the house and Bill jumped up. Mabel yelped as he got off the bed and headed to the bookshelf. His eyes skimmed rapidly, searching for a certain book.

He sighed relieved as he pulled out a worn book. Mabel couldn't make out the words or the title, the pages were yellow and the edges looked burned. There were symbols all over and strange writings covering the pages. A bad feeling bloomed in her stomach, this isn't a regular old book. Bill sat the edge of the bed flipping through various pages, screams echoed throughout. He stopped searching and landed on a page with a small paragraph in the middle of the page. Mabel's body froze when she saw some splatters of dried blood on it.

He stood up and took out a knife out of his drawer next to his bed. "No, no, no. Bill whatever you're doing, don't do it." She begged unknowingly, she knew this wasn't going to get any better. Bill slowly sliced the inside of his right hand, holding the bleeding hand up into the air. Tears streamed down his face, he shut his eyes and breathed for a few seconds. "Bill, I have a feeling I know what you're doing. Don't do it! It doesn't end well, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Mabel begged next to Bill, she didn't care that he couldn't hear her, she needed to say something. She turned to Theo who was against the wall, standing casually. "Is there something I can do?!"

He shook his head. "This is the past. What you're seeing already happened years and years ago. I'm sorry..."

Mabel looked back at Bill, his eyes were still shut. Mabel shook her head, Bill opened his eyes and stared at the book. "HENCHMAN OF DEATH", he screamed out in his room, "I CALL UPON YOU!" Mabel shouted as the sky grew dark and the house slightly shook. His mother's screams still echoing in the air. Bill stayed firm and stared hard at the words on the page. "TAKE OVER THY BODY AND STRENGTHEN IT."

"Bill don't do this to yourself, it doesn't work." Mabel cried, she didn't understand what she was feeling. She hated Bill, but when she looks at him as a human, she just sees a boy who is trying to save his family. But what he is doing...this isn't the way to fix things. "TAKETH ME TO THE DARKEST HELL POSSIBLE IF YOU MUST, BUT SAVE THE OTHER'S LIFE!" He paused, looking at a picture on his desk. It was a portrait of him and his family. Madeline was on her mother's lap, while Bill was smiling with his hands on his mother's shoulders. They seemed happy. "Bill don't finish this."

"If this goes wrong.. I'm so sorry." He cried out in the air, looking at his beautiful family. Mabel put her head in her hands and sobbed, she didn't want this to be true. "I GIVE UP MY LIFE, MY HEART AND MY SOUL FOR YOU! I ONLY ASK ONE THING." Bill breathed in, pulling himself together. Mabel looked at his face, his eyes were colder and he showed no feeling. "Take the dark one who started this hell that was for only you to start." He whispered to himself. Mabel didn't understand what the last line meant. She screamed as Bill eyes rolled to the back of his head. The house began to shake violently, items falling off the shelf. His mouth opened wider than natural and nothing but black shot out of his mouth and eyes. The blood on his hand shot up, splattering on the ceiling and his body fell back on the bed, the shaking stopped. He convulsed and twitched, yelling strange words. Mabel was terrified, nothing made sense, and she began to worry about Bill's well-being. She slowly inched her way over to his body that lied suddenly still. Bill was the only thing that escaped her lips, she was too scared. He swiftly sat up and got off the bed. He walked over to the mirror and smiled. Mabel, however screamed. Bill's face wasn't in the mirror, but someone who looked like Bill. The reflection of Bill had pitch black skin, eyes red with a golden center and he had a Cheshire smile. He slowly walked out of the room, and went downstairs.

Mabel turned to Theo, unable to fully breathe. "Theodore what is happening to him? What is going to happen to him?" She yelled frantically, holding her chest tightly.

"This is the beginning and it's the end."

Mabel didn't like the words that left his mouth. She felt helpless, almost as if this was one of Bill's nightmares he would give her. She would just have to watch chaos happen and there was nothing she could do about it. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, she needed to remind herself that this isn't real and it happen years ago. But in reality, everything felt too real. The blood on the ceiling, the tears on his pillow, the screams in the air, the pounding in Mabel s chest, no...everything was too real.

Mabel slowly followed where Bill's feet stepped, making her way to the front of the kitchen, going into the living room. Bill's mother was on the floor, holding her bloodied and bruised arm up in defense. The large man, who was also bloodied and bruised turned around to face Bill, who was smiling sadistically. Whoever...or whatever took control was strange. Bill's arms and fingers would twitch randomly, his skin color seemed paler and his smile never wore off. Mabel held her breath as she watched Bill, who was shorter than the man, stare down at each other.

"Don't know whatcha smiling at, boy. Ya think this shit is funny?" The man stalked closer to Bill. A chuckled filled the room, it didn't sound human. The small snicker quickly turned to full laughter and it bounced off the walls. Mabel's legs were shaking, she felt hopeless, she want to run out the house but she wanted to know the answers. She got this far, no turning back now. The laughter subsided and Bill wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yes, it quite funny." The voice wasn't the same. It sounded deeper and distorted. Almost like a broken mixtape, where the voice gets slow and slurred. After Bill's words, the man charged forward ready to throw a swing when he suddenly stopped. Mabel shrieked when she looked down at the man's chest. Bill's hand went right through it, and suddenly ripped something out. The man looked in shock as he watched Bill holding his slowly beating heart. The young man smirked as the man fell on his knees, somehow still alive. His mouth was wide open and he was unresponsive, not making a sound, just a few noises that escaped. Bill gripped the heart and shoved it down the man's throat. Blood spurring everywhere, as the still beating heart was shoved deeper into its owner's throat. The man gagged and coughed as he choked on the blood and the organ lodged in his throat.

Mabel was backed against a wall, trying to forget what she saw. This wasn't Bill, whatever took control is something sinister. What if Bill really is this evil? The mother looked in horror as her son licked the blood off of his hands. Small footsteps were heard behind this scene of chaos, and it was Madeline. She was holding her small toy and her eyes were full of curiosity. The mother shook her head violently, shrieking "RUN MADELINE, RUN NOW!" Although the little girl was confused, she did as her mother told and began running towards the door. Bill's laugh rang through the house. Before Madeline was able to make it out, the door slammed shut and locked. The mother cried out, Bill extended a hand pointing to his mother. Instantly, her neck slowly twisted all the way around and repeated until her neck resembled a screw.

Madeline cried out as Bill extended a hand towards her, causing her body to float towards him. He slammed her body into the ground and wrapped the TV wires around her small body, leaving her in place as she cried out.

"Bill, what are you doing?! Theo what is he doing? This is madness!" Mabel screamed at Theo, who was silently watching the whole scenario play out, almost as if he has seen this all before.

"It's just starting..." His eyes turned to Bill who lit several matches throughout the house. He unlocked the front door and walked out, leaving his family and the house to burn. Mabel followed him out into the street, only to see him barge into the house across from them. Within minutes more screams were in the air. Bill left the house with more blood on him than when he went into the house. He marched his way downtown into the next house, breaking open the door and killing whoever was inside. Tears dropped down Mabel's face. She could believe what he was doing to innocent lives.

"This can't be who Bill is now." Theo looked down at his feet for a moment and cleared his throat.

"I'm not giving him any excuse for what he has done in the past. But this no...this is not him. He is no longer possessed by this thing anymore. You will see in time."

"Who the hell did he give his body to?!" Mabel cried out, her body numb in the middle of the street while Bill went door to door. Theo gave her a cold stare, his voice hard as ice.

"I refuse to say its name just know that **it** is evil and inhumane."

Mabel nodded in understanding, she watched as Bill exited another home. His teeth were sharp and white, they glistened through all the red on his face. A young boy, walking alongside his bike went to pass by, but Bill shot him down and ripped him apart. Mabel looked away, police sirens shouted through the screams. Mabel walked up the road, catching up to Bill. Police cars came zooming in, men in uniform surrounding the maniac. Mabel stared in front of him. When you look closely, your breath would be taken away. If it was painted as a picture it would have been a masterpiece. Bodies lied all over the road and sidewalks, and in the background was a small house completely engulfed in fire, the bright yellow tulips now nothing but ashes. This young, charming man, who could have had a life ahead of him. His arms are wide open, he is drenched in blood, surrounded by shouting police, smiling from ear to ear and he has tears streaming down his face. Mabel stared in awe at his eyes, they hid so much emotion. Even the most educated person wouldn't be able to understand his eyes, they were beautiful...but disturbing. He had the face of a madman...

Her eyes burned from tears as she walked closer to Bill. His eyes looking past her, gleaming at the police.

"Good evening, Gentlemen!"1 He spoke happily, walking through Mabel, getting dangerously close to the men aiming their guns at him. A short police man, pointing his gun shouted.

"Sir, get down on your knees and put your hands behind your back." Bill laughed and shook his head slowly. He inched his way closer to the short man and smiled.

The man's face turned pale, immediately, Bill swung his hand into the man's throat, letting him choke on his own blood. A chorus of gunshots fired in the air, Mabel covered her ears and watched as Bill held out his arms, laughing as each bullet passed through his body. So many bullets were in him, he had holes on the each side of his body. Once the bullets stopped, he slowly dropped to his knees. Mabel stared at his body, covered in blood and holes, his one eye was shot through, he looked terrible. She looked him in the eyes, his eyes look in hers, almost as if he could really see her. It gave Mabel chills at him gazing at her like that. A smile formed on his face and he spoke his last words.

"This world of yours shall burn."

Then he fell into the ground, his face flat against the road, looking like an animal that was mutilated and then run over. She closed her eyes and cried, there was so much death that day. She looked up at the beautiful sky as the sun was setting. All shades of purple, pink and blue filled the sky, a long cloud of smoke shot up from Bill's home being ablaze, three bodies now burned to nothingness. Her heart ached to everyone, none of this should have happened. She sat on the ground for a while, just feet away from Bill's body.

"He was just a kid..." Mabel choked out. Theo gave her a sad nod.

"The thing that took control of him is gone, once its host is killed, it cannot come back unless summoned again, but fortunately that rotten book was burned to ashes never to be used again." Mabel nodded, not wanting to speak from the tears.

"What...what happens to him, how does he become...you know?" She trailed on, her voice slightly cracking.

He nodded. "Right. Well after all the death and destruction he caused, and the dark magic he messed with, it lands him down under, if you know what I mean. Once there, he is given a 'second chance at life' . He will then become the dream demon that he is today."

Mabel slowly stood up, brushing off the dirt on her skirt. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she spoke softly. "Thank you Dr. Flinnigan. This has been an emotional rollercoaster, but it has given me insight. I don't know how you portray him, and I don't want to. But when I look at that corpse behind me I do NOT see a monster. I see...I see a boy my age who was lost and alone and wanted to help the only people he cared about. He messed up, really bad. I don t understand why he is using his second chance poorly, then again, I would have to be in his shoes to know...Anyway, I would like you to take me back to our dimension. I'm sure my brother is worried about me."

Theodore shook his head in agreement and walk to where they first arrived. Mabel followed but soon stopped in her tracts. She turned around and marched towards Bill's corpse. She knelt down and closed his one, undamaged eye. Pulling down her tank top, she pull her blue sweater off of her, slowly draping it over Bill's face. Standing back up, she walked over to Theo, they both looked at each other and he transported them back to their dimension. Mabel wondered if she should tell Dipper everything. She didn't even have a right to know. Either way, her view of Bill has changed drastically.

 **A.N. - Whew! I was writing this chapter ALLLL day today. I know you guys probably hate me for the long periods between chapters, and I wanted to thank you all for sticking around. I'm trying harder to write longer, and giving more time on each chapter. This story is a good portion through and I'm glad that I get to continue to write this for you (even if it takes me a while). I truly love this story and believe me, there is still so much left. So without further ado, thank you all so much for reading, love you all so much. See you next chapter! By the way, throughout the rest of this story, if you guys have any questions I would be happy to answer the ones that I can. I love you all so much, make today amaaaaaazzzziiiinnnnggg!**

 ***entire body explodes into a trillion kittens***


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. - Hey lovelies! Just a little quick warning that there will be strong language in this chapter. Anyway, you shall continue your journey.**

 ***slowly raises the gates to the beginning of the Chapter 20***

Chapter 20

It felt as if the world had turned upside-down, but was still exactly the same. Colors flashed by her eyes and she felt motion sick all over again. Continuing to grip Theo's waist, Mabel waited for the "ride" to be over. She always remembered going to amusement parks and riding every rollercoaster, and then, of course, throwing up after each ride. She had a strong stomach, except for motion sickness. Light gleamed through her eyelids and her ears adjusted to the sounds around her.

"Mabel? Mabel! Oh my god, are you ok? Mabel!" Her shoulders were gripped tightly and her body was shaken forcefully. Ripping open her eyes, she could see her brother above her, his face showing panic. Mabel groaned, "Ugh, 5 more minutes, Dip." She said jokingly, pushing her brother away; however her brother didn't get the joke.

"Mabel, what the hell happened to you? I go to take a walk, come back and you're COMPLETELY GONE! Then I go to look for you, come back, and you're passed out on the ground! What happened? Did you faint?"

The young girl stood up, dusting herself off and shaking her head. "No…I was with Dr. Theodore Flinnigan."

The way Dipper's eyes lit up reminded Mabel too much of the burning little house, her stomach turned, feeling somewhat nauseous. "You talked to him?! How did it go? What was he like? What did he look like? Did he answer all of our question? Did he ever mention Ford at all?"

"Dipper! Dipper, slow down! I kinda have a headache and I feel drained. He didn't mention Grunkle Ford, but he talked about Gravity Falls..." Mabel winced holding her head. She didn't feel right, almost as if she had done something wrong. It was that feeling you get you lie to someone's face, yell at someone you love, or the feeling you get when you know you broke a promise….guilt.

"Are you ok?" Was all Dipper spoke. His eyes laced with concern, Mabel didn't know if she was ok. She felt terrible and didn't even know why.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Let's just go home. I really need to sleep. I'll tell you everything later, ok. Let's just get home."

Dipper nodded understandingly, and began walking the trail to leave the cemetery. Mabel followed, adjusting her skirt, her shoes scraping dirt further along. The sun was almost fully set and a gentle wind caressed Mabel's back. She turned her head to see Dr. Flinnigan, looking exactly the same, in a lab coat and his hair in a ponytail. He was standing near his grave and was holding the small notebook that Mabel used to communicate with him. He softly walked over to Mabel, his feet not leaving imprints on the grass. He, for once, fully smiled at her and handed over the notebook. The book was open to a white page with handwriting that was atrocious but illegible.

"You are stronger than you may believe. Do. Not. Let. Him. Win." He looked at her serious and she nodded, taking the book. "Thank you, and I will. I'll try to visit some time, give the dead some company, I don't know…" She rambled but he smiled and nodded his head. And with that, Mabel continued to walk away and out of the cemetery.

Xxx Time Skip XxX

The twins sighed in exhaustion as they entered the house. Mabel usually resented walking in, acting as if this was her own home when it would, in her mind, never be. Bill created this place, sometimes she would question if it's just an illusion for the twins and they're actually walking in the woods. Mabel didn't care either way, peddling here was a workout as it was, and she was too tired to care where she slept tonight. In the back of her mind she thought of the last time she spoke with Bill. He lied in bed with her, after he saved her life. That was the one and only time he was ever truly caring towards her. It actually made her heart flutter…but she knew that that would never last. She still needed to thank him.

The twins gave their goodnights and headed off into their own rooms, no longer needing to share like they did all their years. Mabel changed into PJs and flopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling. What happens now? She thought in her head. Everything and nothing has changed at the same time. Her mind wandered and realized she's been spacing out for almost an hour. Her lights were off and the moon shined into bedroom, letting a strip of light cut through the half of her floor. She rolled on her side, staring at the chair near her bed. She loved knitting in that chair. Something wandered in her mind. Where has Bill been? He usually bothers her every day. She took a deep sigh in and breathed out slowly, she never thought she would do this…

"Hey Bill…are you here?" Silence lingered and she rolled her eyes, thinking she was stupid for thinking that calling him would work. Mentally cursing herself, she shut her eyes, trying to get some sleep.

"Never thought you would call me first." A loud whisper rang through her ear and she opened her eyes to see Bill standing right in front of her, his body leaning over to her ear. She backed away and groaned that it actually worked.

"Whatcha want, Shooting Star?" He asked plopping down on her knitting chair, bringing it closer to Mabel. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. Shrugging, she spoke. "I don't know, I can't sleep…"

"Well, I know a few things I like doing when I'm feeling restless…" He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes again, regretting the conversation when it's only the beginning. She didn't know what to say to him now. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Mabel stared at the floor while Bill stared at her.

"Well since you don't know what to talk about, I think I'll be going." He spoke, somewhat annoyed, leaving the chair and headed for the door.

"Wait, Bill?" He stopped in his tracks, smiling brightly to himself, Mabel not seeing. "Hm?"

"Sit down…please." He sat back down and smiled strangely at her. Her blanket fell off her shoulders but remained on her sides. "I…I, um…I wanted to thank you." She looked away, not wanting to deal with his reaction and ego, but still wanting to get it over and done with. Bill didn't speak for a minute.

"For what, exactly?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"For…pulling me out of the water. For saving my life, and Dipper's. And…" She paused, not wanting to talk anymore. She was getting tired, her eyelids somewhat dropping.

"And what?"

"Nothing. Good night, Bill."

"Oh no, no, no. You're not doing that thing with me, Star." He got of the chair, and went to her side of the bed, on his knees so he could fully face her. Her heart pounded at his reaction, his voice was curious but his eyes showed slight desperation. "What is it? Thank me for what else?"

She was speechless for a moment. They stared at each other, taking in their eyes, her breath blowing fog passed her lips from the cold air of the night. Mabel's cheeks blushed a little remember the last time he was this close to her face. They kissed, and then he stabbed her…he does strange things. She wanted to ask him why he did that. "Thank you…for staying with me that night. It was actually…nice of you. For once, I felt…" She paused, staring at his face so close to hers. Her head rested on her pillow and sighed. "…comfortable around you." Her eyes looked away from him in embarrassment as she saw him smile. The same smile he wore in his family photo.

"Hmmm, really now? You want me to stay with you again?" He purred, smiling his way through her flustering face.

"No, no! I'm fine, really. I just felt that I should thank you, since I never did." He nodded his head, still smiling, almost giggling a little.

She sat up smiling, almost whamming her face in his. "Why are you laughing? Is me thanking you funny?"

He continued to giggle, but quickly calmed down and looked at her again. His eyes making her body tense, his eyes still showed the same emotions from when he was human. "It's nothing. You're just amusing to me." He adjusted his posture, making his face line up with hers. They stared in silence, Mabel's body was reminded again that she was tired. She closed her eyes and breathed in comfortably. Something still inched in her mind.

"Why did you kiss me?" She blurted out, her eyes busting open from her question. Why did she ask that? His face looked shocked for a moment, then quickly changed back to his sly smile.

"That was in the dreamscape. It didn't actually happen, Star. Plus I then stabbed you, so…"

"Yeah, but why did you do it?" She interrupted.

"Stab you? Well…"

"No, Bill…" Now that the question was out, she wasn't as embarrassed and wanted answers. They stayed in silence again. Bill looked in her eyes, almost trying to think of an answer. He shook his head and laughed. Mabel stared at him in confusion, he was supposed to know everything.

"Don't start getting any ideas, Star. Can't have you falling for me just yet…" He trailed off and Mabel laughed in his face.

"Don't worry…I'm not." She smiled to herself, she definitely didn't feel like that towards Bill, even if she sometimes seconded guessed herself. She knew her heart didn't lie with his…if he even has a heart. She just wanted to see if he would answer honestly…which she had a feeling he wasn't going to.

He swiftly sat up and headed towards the door, not looking at her once. "Well, great talking with ya! You should really get some sleep, sun's coming up soon!" Mabel opened her mouth in protest but quickly shut it as he turned around, standing under the door frame with his hand on the doorknob. "Sweet dreams, Shooting Star." He said in a low voice, almost as a whisper. The look in his eyes made Mabel freeze, they seemed darker than usual. Her body slowly relaxed as he shut her creaking door, she sighed knowing he was just messing with her. Shaking off the cold she wrapped herself in a cocoon of blankets and drifted off into a deep sleep that would last through the night.

XxX XxX

His feet made small taps as he walked down the elegant long halls. Swinging his cane around, he softly hummed to himself. Although he hasn't found what he wants, things seemed to be falling into place well. Mabel doesn't know whether to trust him; Bill giggled at the thought…she shouldn't. Pine Tree seems to be oblivious of much that is happening around him. And so far, the two still haven't figured out why he is back on earth. He could kill Dipper again, if he really wanted to…but for now he would wait. He needs Mabel to somewhat trust him, just for a little longer. Bill giggled again, "Oh Shooting Star, I truly love how confused you are with me." He spoke out loud, far from where any one could hear him.

His smiled never faltered, his whole self was truly gleaming. Golden eyes scanned the artwork on the walls, he stopped upon a painting of a shooting star falling into a yellow eye. It was close to colliding with the eye, but not close enough. But the star's fate would soon come, even if it was just a painting. Looking up at the giant masterpiece made him show his sharp pearly whites.

His lips tingled at thinking about her. "Perhaps I did it because it makes your heart the most confused. It's that look in your eye, it drives me truly mad. I've always love your confusion, Star..." He paused speaking, almost as if he was really talking to Mabel. Looking at the detailed work, if you looked closely you could almost picture the very faint and small frame of a beautiful woman sleeping in the middle of the burning flame of the star. She had long brown hair that surrounded her body and her eyes were closed peacefully, she looked like a true sleeping beauty.

"Confusion leads to fear and fear leads to being gullible. And the second you're gullible…" His smile widened as he walked closer to the painting. His fingertips grazed the small girl, almost as if she was truly in the picture and would be awoken by his touch,

"…is when I have power over you."

He continued to walk down the hallway, not caring for a destination. This time, he was going to win this war. There was nothing Mabel could do in order to stop him, not this time. A low hum rang in the air and Bill immediately groaned in annoyance. On the floor in front of him, a large spiraling portal glowed and out came a man. His hair was jet black and was pulled back in a lazy ponytail, few strands protruding out in his hair. But aside from his messy hair, he wore a proper suit. His face was clean shaven and dark as he glared at Bill. Crossing his arms, he sighed. "Let me guess….you haven't found it yet."

"Nope." He answered blankly, casually walking passed the annoyed man.

"Cipher—"

"No, no. Save it, Lu. You try finding a ridiculous bloody key that has been missing for CENTURIES!"

"You know she has it, Cipher. Just march in there and demand the damn key!"

"You don't think I've thought of doing that? You think I haven't thought of busting open her door in the middle of the night, throwing myself on top of her and squeezing the life out of her small body…" He paused, stopping himself from getting carried away with his words. "She is many things, but she isn't an idiot, Lu. You think that if she knew she owned a weapon that could destroy demons; that could destroy me, that she wouldn't have used it by now. I killed her own twin brother!"

"I get that…but dammit Cipher, we are running out of time! The angels now know we are on earth looking for their key."

"I know…" He stopped, looking at the man in annoyance. "I know. I can't confront her about it, once she knows that I'm looking for it, she'll do whatever she can to find it. Sometimes I forget she isn't a dumb twelve year old…"

"I gave you this mission so you could redeem yourself." The man paused, shaking his head as if he made a mistake. "I also believed you could handle it—"

"I CAN HANDLE IT JUST FINE!" He roared in the man's face. Bill's whole body turned red as flames escaped his eyes. The man who was known to Cipher as Lu, gave him a warning glare, small red horns slightly began to stick out from his forehead. Not wanting to deal with Cipher's antics, he sighed in exhaustion. Bill cooled down and cleared his throat. "I can handle this, Sir. Just give me more time."

"For someone who was reborn thousands and thousands of years ago, you still act the same age of when you died…" Bill looked away from Lu's gaze. "The angels are looking for this key as we speak, if they find it first then we're doomed and our plans are ruined. Unfortunately, I truly can't give you more time. You only have 18 more days left, Bill."

"WHAT? What the hell do you mean only 18 more days? 18 more days till what, Lu?!"

"In 18 days, that key will have been out of heaven for exactly 100 years. You know once it has been 100 years the key will ascend back to heaven. We can't let that happen, Bill. We. Need. That. Key."

Bill shook his head in disbelief. "This is bullshit! Whatever, I'll find the damn key in time."

"What do you suppose we do about the angels, oh so wise one." Lu spoke sarcastically, earning a glare from Bill.

"Don't know, don't care. Your smart, for now just keep those winged little fucks away from me and anything that relates to Mabel Pines." Bill yelled, turning his head and beginning to walk away in frustration.

"Cipher!" Bill stopped in his tracts, his back still turned to Lu. "If all ends well for us, what are you going to do with the girl?"

Through his anger, Bill couldn't help but smile at the question. There were a multitude of things he could do. "I don't know, Lu. Perhaps kill her in front of her brother; or kill the brother in front of her. Perhaps just kill the boy and let her live with me and her shame of knowing she let her twin be killed again by me. Perhaps torture for all eternity, making her immortal and have to spend the rest of her days in hell. Like I said, I don't honestly know. You know me, I never really plan ahead, and I just go with the flow."

Lu shook his head, wanting to end the conversation. "The next time I speak with you, I better hear more news about the location of this key."

Bill didn't respond to the man as he descended back into the portal. This whole situation was getting him stressed, and Bill was never stressed. He didn't want to think of what would happen to him if he were to fail this mission.

"I'm not going back there…" Bill whispered to himself. He found himself again passing Mabel's door and he laughed at the irony. Slowly opening the door, he looked at her. She was passed out, softly mumbling in her sleep; something about Bill being a gummy bear (he didn't question it). Her blanket was on the floor, mouth wide open with drool pouring, one sock was missing, her tank top was twisted around her waist, her shorts were riding up and her hair was in a giant knot that surround her face. Bill abruptly shut the door, and let his laugher escape freely. Wiping a tear from his eye, he opened the door again, this time looking at her he was able to suppress a laugh. She looked ridiculous.

Sitting in her knitting chair, he watched her sleep and listened to her soft mumbles. Some confused him, others made him laugh. He never met someone who could make him laugh so hard but still have the urge to kill them. He liked hearing her laugh…but he enjoyed her screams more. To a human mind, he was sick, but to him he was as normal as any demon could come.

He'll find that key, maybe shove it down her throat before handing it over. He's already seen what her blood looks like on his hands and now, it's his favorite shade of red.

 **A.N. – Wooooo! Another chapter completed! What will happen next? Who knows?! I don't even know! Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad this story is still alive.**

 **Like I said in the last chapter, I am open to answer as many questions as I am allowed to (I won't be giving away spoilers, obviously). But if any of you are confused about what has happened throughout the story, or you're confused on why a character acted a certain way, I am glad to answer.**

 **Or if some just want to get to know the characters more and what they are feeling in this story, I would be honored to answer as much as I can. I have research papers that are due and my Christmas break is coming soon, so hopefully then I will be able to write more. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter. Make today amazingggggggg, buh-byeeee!**

 ***Grows angel wings and ascends to the heavens***

 ***Is then shot down by a vicious hunter who mistakes me as a beautiful, majestic birdy***


End file.
